We're Friends, Not Pussy Fags
by Pocket.Full.of.Procrastination
Summary: Kyle hasn't spoken to any of the guys in over a year. But alas, his gay friends are bored, and messing with the schools not really gang is appealing for fun. But Cartman's not so okay with his former friends' renewed contact. Slash. Pairings inside.
1. The Groups

**TO ALL MY CAMP, GLARES, AND V-CARD PACTS READERS : I know, I KNOW! I should be working on CGVP and I KNOW I stopped right before the lemon kicked in and I'm SORRY. I just couldn't think. Every time I tried I ended up just thinking of something forthe sequel and then I came up with this. I'm hoping it'll deminish my writers block and get be writing CGVP again, so PLEASE be patient. Thanks, loves, you guys rock! Feel free to pester me with annoying PMs and reviews and flames and such yelling at me for being stupid. Sorry.**

**ANYWAY, I was thinking and looking at fan art and stuff and I thought, hey. What if I portayed our favorite boys differently in high school than I normaly picture it? Different from CGVP, if you've read it. (seriously, go read it.) WELL, I'm gunna! Hopefully. I dunno how into this I'll get. If I get enough good response, yeah, I'll continue. If not, I might continue anyway. Or I might not. But if you do like it, please PLEASE leave a review! They encourage me so much and it's gotten to the point in CGVP where I had to threaten not to update if they didn't review. I don't wanna threaten you guys. So be dears and review, kay?**

**PAIRINGS : Style, Creek, Cutters, Dip, Kenny/Christophe**

Cartman and Kenny were best friends. But they would kill each other given the opportunity. Craig and Clyde were best friends. But Craig ignored Clyde at all times. Stan and Kyle were super best friends. But they hardly ever spoke.

Butters had crushes. But he denied them anyway. Christophe hated his gang. But he remained in it anyway. Damien loathed Tweek. But he allowed him to hang out with him and Pip anyway. Token missed his friends. But he remained a loner anyway.

They had grown out of elementary school. But they never forgot.

--

Kyle Broflovski was gay, so he hung out with the gay kids. And that was fine. He was currently sitting at the lunch table with his 'friends' arguing with Nico Cole about whether neon green or pink nail polish looked better against gold sparkles.

"Green's way better," he said flashing his neon green nails with little gold marks for the table to see. "Pink's too overpowering, so it clashes."

"Nah ah, girl, pink's more expressive," said Nico with the deffinition of a gay voice. "Green blends in and doesn't say, 'Look homophobe, I've got excentricly gay finger nails!' as much."

The rest of the table laughed except for Maxwell Green, nicknamed Maxie by the group, who stared dreamily into space.

"I think purple goes good with gold," he said thoughtfully. "It's like royalty."

"You would, Maxie," teased Griff Larkson, leaning across the table with a grin. "Just can't wait for prince charming to come sweep you off your feet."

"Oh, that would be exciting," agreed Maxie with a nod, not catching his tone.

"Yeah, right, Maxie's no princess," remarked Angel Darling, a name that didn't fit him particularly well, looking up from his heart and star shaped mini sandwiches.

"Oh, I dunno," said Nico playfully. "I think he'd look pretty cute in a ball gown and tiara. Yum."

"Don't be grose, Nico," muttered Angel.

"Oh, come on, Angel, you've kissed him," said Kyle, recieving an annoying glare. "You can't say he's not cute."

"Just because he's cute doesn't mean he's 'yum'," retorted Angel, rolling his eyes at Nico.

"Well, like Kylie said, you've kissed him," said Griff. "You tell us."

The conversation continued, Maxie happily unaware of what they were really talking about. He was always spaced out, litening fully to whatever conversation was happening around him, but really only understanding about half of it. Because of this he often made small comments that would seem out of place to the average person. But his four friends had grown used to it, so his comments fit in easily. His shaggy blonde hair fell scattered over his big brown eyes so you could still see fractions of them. He looked like a girl to anyone who didn't know better. His style consisted of pants usually too big for him and a wide variety of colorful simply patterened shirts, shoes, and hats. He was tiny and most people could pick him up easily and run away. It'd happened on a few occations, the other four having to come to his rescue, as it usually took him a while to realize he'd been captured.

Nico was the most obviously gay out of them all. His dark emo styled hair had blonde and pink highlights, and he wore make up. His style consisted of tight, brightly colored, as eccentric as possible clothes and accesories. His personality was the basic stereo type of gay. He was bubbly, whiny, and perverted, always having to dub something fabulous or not. That was him.

Griff was sort of average. You didn't know he was gay unless someone old you or you saw him with another guy. But he was always up for teasing us and having fun. His style was hard to explain. It was somewhere on the excentric side but a straight guy could still get away with it. His hair was brown, his eyes were blue. A _gorgeous_ blue, as his friends had pointed out on several occations.

Angel Darling was complicated. That was his real name. His mother had thought it sounded sweet, but it was so unhim it just sounded weird. His outter personality was cold and reserved, even if he had a sweet side, usually saved for Maxie. He wore dark colors, skulls, and chains. Sort of gothic stuff, but no one saw him that way. He was just that freaky gay kid.

And then there was Kyle himself. He liked colors, including black and white, on anything. He had tight colorful jeans, eccentric colorful shirts, colorful shoes, most grafittied with writing from his friends, and a black ear flapped hat with little white stars and several pins fastened to it. He was still short tempered, but had grown less so due to the absense of his old daily fights with his old rival. He was still smart and good natured, and still terrified of him mother. It had taken force and threat to get him to come out to her. She'd surprisingly just sighed and said she still loved him and that it was okay. Now everyone knew. Because he hung out with the gay kids. And that meant he was gay. But in that process he'd lost most contact with his three oldest friends.

--

Stan Marsh and Kenny McCormick were in a gang. It wasn't like a real gang. They only had four members, and it wasn't like they went around killing people, but they were the closest thing Park High had. They were called _L__a Fumée Rouge. _It was french, curtacy of Christophe who was their unspoken leader, though some said it was Craig. He tended to be more to take charge and anyone who wasn't the four asumed he was in charge. But the four themselves knew it was really Christophe. It always came back to Christophe.

Stan was tough and goth looking. He had one ear pierced that usually bore a black cross, hair that covered his left eye, and overall black clothes. He had a cold stare, as they all did, and wore it wore often than not. Many girls were attracted to him, but most too scared to approach. His friendlyness had disintegrated when Kyle started questioning his sexual orientation and pretty much abandoned him. He smoked, as they all did, and carried around a knife.

Kenny's stare was a bit more inquiring than the other three's. He liked gossip. Not that he used his extrainious knowledge often, it simply served as handy every once in a while. He wasn't as cold as the others and if given the chance he was still a very caring person. He still wore an orange parka, hood pulled up, though it no longer covered him mouth and muffled his speech.

Craig still had a great need to flick people of a million times a day for the simplest of reasons, such as none at all. He was a little more loud and playful than the others and far more social. The others avoided talking to outsiders as much as possible, but Craig would pick fights and argue enthusiasticly. He tended to wear blue, white, and black in a plain sense. He still had his old hat and still wore it every day.

And then there was Christophe. He'd reappeared at the beginning of high school where all of Park County merged into one school. The other three slwoly flocked towards him and he sort of turned them into the smoking violent bastards. And then the gang had formed. He tended to wear cameo pants, dark tight shirts, and boots. He usually was covered in dirt and scolded America and God on a daily basis.

All of them wore signature back jackets with gold buttons and a straight up collar over their clothes every day. It meant 'stay away from me' and everyone knew it.

The four were surrently leaning against the back of the brick school, smoking and glaring out across the snowy landscape.

"Clyde's dating Bebe," muttered Kenny to break the silence, taking a long drag on his cigarette.

"Shut up, Kenny," said Craig roughly flicking him off. "We don't give a fuck."

There was silence for a while, the only sound Christophe grinding his cigarette into the sidewalk and lighting a new one.

"Here they come," said Kenny nodding to three approaching figures.

The other three glanced towards them and waited for them to stop a few yards away. Pip and Tweek were half hiding behind Damien who was giving the four a steady glare with his piercing red eyes.

"What?" he spat, irritated to be called out, and honestly the only person in the school who wasn't at all intimidated by them.

--

Damien and Pip were dating and Tweek was their tag along. Some people rumored they were a threesome, but it wasn't true. Tweek just didn't have anyone to cling to when Craig went off with his gang and Damien was the first to show up. The three were very softspoken and usually only conversed among themselves. When they did socialize outside the group, Damien did most of the talking. Their style's were simple. Damien wore black, Tweek wore whatever he could get on, and Pip wore old fashioned things. They hadn't changed much.

Earlier that day Butters had been sent to them with a message from _L__a Fumée Rouge _calling them out for some stupid reason. Tweek and Pip had been greatly against oblidging, but Damien just didn't feel like being called a pussy. And so there they were, walking around the back of the school in the snow to where the gang of four stood with bored expressions. They stopped a few yards away, Tweek and Pip half behind Damien and each clinging to his shirt tightly. Damien glared at the boys in front of him and they glared back. Eventually he grew tired of the silence.

"What?" he spat, having never enjoyed the company of any of them.

"We're getting a little tired of you, devil child," said Craig acidly, making Damien clentch his teeth in anger.

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry!" he growled sarcasticly. "I'll just go back to hell and my gay ass dad for your convinience."

"Would you?" mused Craig. "How nice. That makes things easier."

"You wish," said Damien angrily. "If that's all you want, we're leaving."

He turned and started away, but a sudden squeak and brief rough pull on his shirt made him stop and spin around. Craig had taken hold of Tweek by the back of his shirt.

"Gah! Damien!" he shrieked trying frantically to pull away.

Damien groaned. He hated Tweek, really. He only permitted him to cling to him because Pip had accepted him before he even got a chance to input him oppinion.

"Oh, Tweek!" said Pip worriedly. "Please let him go, Craig!"

"Oh, I will," said Craig. "Just as soon as hell boy learns a little respect."

"I have plenty of respect, just not for you," said Damien angrily, knowing he had to rescue the paranoid blond whether he wanted to or not.

"Ah, ah, ah," scolded Kenny coming out beside Craig with a knife in hand. "Careful. We might just hurt your toy."

Unfortunately for them, they chose the wrong 'toy' to threaten him with.

**Well, there you have it. For anyone who's read my stuff before, rejoice! This is twice the length of my chapters normally. X3 I know, it's still short, but I tend to update quickly so it shouldn't be too disappointing, I hope. Eric isn't in this chapter 'cause I'm making him a really deep character and he won't come in till later. Butters, Clyde, and Token play almost no part in it. Butters will have a fairly big part, but I don't think Clyde and Token will get much attention. As for Kyle's gay buddies, I don't know how big they'll be. If you guys like them they'll be put in deeper, but if you don't really they'll just be there for the purpose of Kyle having friends. Sort of like the Mace and Oliver situation from CGVP if you read it. (seirouslah, go read it.)**

**Likes? Dislikes? Rice? Cookies? French fries? Access to the last part of Another Gay Movie? Knowledge of if there's a way I won't have ot pay to make a website? FLAMES?! All are loved! But no matter what it is, please PLEASE review! Every review I get pushes me forward so if you like it, show me the love! I NEED IT!**

**Next chapter up soon maybe! 33333**


	2. The Rivalry

**Well, I have to say I'm proud of you guys. Usually when I tell people to review, they don't. But you guys did awesome! Thanks so much! I know I told some people this would be up like... twwo days ago, but since I have a D in English I've been banned from the computer and couldn't write any except when sneaked. So sorry! Here it is!**

People were whispering excitedly throughout the cafeteria and some were getting up and hurrying off. Kyle looked at them curiously.

"What's happening?" he asked Heidi as she and Red hurried past.

"_La Fumé__e Rouge _are fighting with Damien," she said quickly before scurrying off to go watch with everyone else.

Angel sighed. "Why do they always have to be so violent?" he asked. "It's so pointless."

"Attention?" offered Griff.

"Hey, where'd Maxie go?" asked Nico. The four looked into the crowd of people shoving to get outside and spotted Maxie's hot pink shoe soles as he crawled among their feet.

"Maxie!" yelled Angel standing up, but Griff was already tearing through the crowd.

"Dude, Griff's too tall, he won't be able to see him," said Kyle concernedly.

"Go on then, Kyle, before he gets trampled," said Nico, Kyle being the second shorted of the group.

Kyle sighed and got up, trying to squeeze his way in between two people. Once he did, he was being pushed and shoved in every direction.

"Maxie!" he called weakly, looking around in the tight space.

"Out of the way, fag," muttered some boys who pushed him to the ground. Now he saw Maxie. He was almost to the other side, carefully menuvering among the hazardous feet. And then he was out. But now Kyle was trapped. He knew _he _couldn't get out like that. So he did the only thing he could think of.

"Griff! Griff! Help!"

Almost immediately he was snatched into his arms. "Kylie, what the hell are you doing?"

"I was-" started Kyle but someone bumped into him.

"Hang on, we gotta get out of here," said Griff pushing some people out of the way roughly and bursting through the other side.

"Shouldn't we have gone back?" asked Kyle as he was set down.

"We still gotta get Maxie," said Griff scanning the people forming a circle around the fight that hadn't really started yet. "He's not the brightest, ya know?"

"Yeah..." muttered Kyle looking around. He spotted Maxie a little too close to Stan and Christophe, who were still standing on the sides, as he would have liked. "Griff, over there."

Griff looked to where he was pointing a cursed under his breath. He grabbed Kyle's arm and started pushing his way around the crowd. Looking in through the circle he could see Damien whispering to Pip while Craig and Kenny held on to a flailing Tweek.

"But, Damien!" squeaked Pip, looking horrified.

Damien just sighed and grabbed hold of Pip's hand, dragging him to the end of the circle.

"What, too scared to save your little buddy?" chanted Craig, while Kenny lifted Tweeks head with the blade of his knife almost seductively.

"No, I just don't like him enough to pretend I 'respect' you dickwads," said Damien shoving his way through the crowd which whined in disappointment.

"Guess he's all ours," said Kenny emmitting a terrified squeak from the thwitchy blond.

"Maxie," whispered Griff as they reached the blank looking blond. They were a lot closer to Stan and Christophe than Kyle had originally thought and last time they checked Christophe had a deep loathing for Maxie.

"Oh, hello guys," he said with a smile, a little too loudly so that the two gang members' gaze shifted towards them. "That was interesting, huh?"

Griff grabbed his shoulder and pulled him more towards us. The students were started to go back inside from the cold and there was a lot more room.

"Well, now, what eez zis?" said Christophe in a disgusted accented voice, making a few people turn back in hope of some more drama. "I zought I 'ad made eet clear you were to stay away from me, leetle 'omo."

"Had you?" inquired Maxie, honestly confused.

"_Oui_, I 'ad," confirmed Christophe giving them a disapproving look.

"Fuck off, De Lorne," muttered Angel, coming up to them and grabbing Maxie's hand opposite where Griff still had a hold of his shoulder and dragging him away. Kyle followed, risking a glance at Stan who stared right back with cold eyes.

"Yes, zat's right, run away 'omos, run away," taunted Christophe as they left.

"Bye, Mr. Make Out With Kenny When I Think No Ones Looking," grinned Griff.

There were gasps and a few girls giggled. Christophe's glare on them tightened, though Kenny remained unfased.

"Ooh, nice one, Griffy!" chimed Nico, prancing up to them and giving him a high five. "That'll show that hipocrite!"

"What did you say?" growled Christophe stomping his cigarette into the gorund. "Are you attempting to beleetle me?"

"Ooh, well, it wouldn't hurt to _bathe,_ you know," said Nico matter-o-factly, and Kyle, Angel, and Griff all snorted.

"'ow dare you!" spat the French boy angrily. "You should knew better zan to cross me."

"Really, boys, you're hardly the toughest guys around," added Craig, cracking his knuckles in anticipation, having left Kenny to make tiny cuts all over Tweek's shaking body.

People had started coming back. Gays vs. Gang seemed to interest them greatly.

"If you're trying to pick a fight, you chose the wrong day," said Angel.

"Lunch is almost over, and we can't afford to be late for last block," added Griff with a shrug.

"Yes, we're going to get our hair done after school," said Nico.

"A detention would interfere with our plans too much," finished Kyle as the four pushed Maxie through the crowd which whined again in disappointment. It was the second time _La Fumé__e Rouge _had been denied a fight that day.

"Oh, shut up," said Angel irritabley.

--

"'oo do zey zink zey are!" complained Christophe, chewing angrily on the end of his cigarette and pacing the spot outside they still hadn't left. Class had started a few minutes ago, but none of the gang members planned on going. "Zey cannot speak zat way to me! I will kill zose 'omo beetches. Damn zem. Damn zem all!"

"Shut up, Chris," growled Stan.

"Really, dude, if you don't want to be called a fag, don't make out with me," said Kenny, fingering the still hostage Tweek's chin while Craig bit and sucked on his side.

"Will you get rid of zat zing already?!" spat Christophe, ignoring Kenny's comment and looking unfondley at the squirming and shaking blond.

"But he's _fun!_" whined Craig digging his teeth into his side, emitting a loud shriek to which he grinned.

"I do not care, 'e ees annoying," said Christophe turning from them and taking a drag. "I cannot concentrate."

"On what?" asked Craig irritabley, releasing the small boy for a moment. Tweek took full advantage of the brief freedom and ran for it, sprinting clumsily back to the school. "Damn it, Chris..."

"Shut up, Craig," muttered Stan.

"You shut up, Stan," he shot back. "We're not all gunna be anti-social bastards like you. Get over yourself."

Stan said nothing. He simply stared into the endless snow and glared at it. It had no right to sparkle in the sunlight and ruin his blackness.

--

Clyde was sick. He no longer hung out much with anybody and even if he had, none of them would have cared enough to come see him. So when someone knocked on his door about ten minutes after school should have gotten out, he was surprised. Even more so when he opened the door to find a stern looking Token holding up a sobbing Tweek.

"Dude, what the hell?" he asked, moving aside to let his old friends in.

"Tweek thinks Kenny qand Craig gave him AIDS," said Token, walking past him and, after a look at the tissue covered couch, set Tweek in an armchair.

"WHAT?!" gasped Clyde, his eyes widening.

"They didn't really, of course," concluded Token sitting on the arm of Tweek's chair.

"Yes they did!" squeeled the blond. "Now I'm going to die and go to hell because-"

"Shut up, Tweek," ordered Clyde, not feeling up to one of Tweek's ridiculously detailed and over annalyzed in the worst possible way theories. "What happened?"

Token told him about _La Fumé__e Rouge's _activities that day and how Tweek had come in the middle of class with his clothes more ascue than usual and little cuts and hickeys all over him. He'd taken him to the nurse, pried out of him that he had infact not been raped, and taken him straight to Clyde's when school ended.

"I know the four of us aren't exactly close anymore, but I felt like we had to do something about it," he finished, looking miserable.

"We do," said Clyde, crossing his arms. "This is stupid. Craig knows better than to do something like that to Tweek. Tweek, buddy? You okay?"

The blond snapped his gaze to Clyde and stared at him with big eyes. "No, dude! I'm gunna die! I've got -nhg!- AIDS, I swear!"

"Tweek, you do not have AIDS!" groaned Token. He'd been trying to convince him of that ever since he came to class screaming about it.

"But what if I do?" paniced Tweek, pulling at him hair. "It'd be so much pressure!"

"Calm down, dude," soothed Clyde, knowing it wouldn't work. "Even if you did, which you odn't, there's a cure, so relax."

"But-"

"So what are we gunna do?" interuped Token.

"Well, first of all, Tweek is now gaurdianless," pointed out Clyde. "We either need to start hanging out again or dump him with someone else."

"I don't wanna be -gah!- put with a stranger!" shrieked Tweek.

"Tweek..." began Token but stopped, remembering it'd have no effect and instead said, "I guess we could take him. Can't say I don't really miss you guys..."

"Yeah..." said Clyde thoughtfully. "But then what are we gunna do about Craig? He won't even acknowledge my existance. You?"

"Havn't tried," said Token. "He acknowledges Tweek, obviously, but that's no good."

"Damn, if only he weren't in that stupid gang," muttered Clyde. "It ruined absolutely everything."

"I've got it," said Token quite suddenly.

"What?" inquired Clyde, looking over to him.

"After Damien walked away, the gay kids came up for some reason and Christophe started arguing with them," he said, thinking. "They really ticked him off. Said something about him and Kenny making out."

"What?!" exclaimed Clyde, his eyes widening.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," continued Token. "But I was thinking and what if _La Fumé__e Rouge _is just another group of gay guys? I mean, if Kenny and Christophe made out, that's pretty faggy right there. And Craig and Kenny were treating Tweek like some sort of sex toy from what I can gather. And then Stan's just faggy goth kid central."

"Yeah, but..." started Clyde looking at Tweek who was shaking but silent. His eye twitched and he looked away. "Okay, so what?"

"So, the gay kids are alright, sorta, and if the others are gay they should be able to at least talk to them," said Token. "They could probably push a lot of buttons and get them to leave Tweek alone, at least."

"Coffee."

The frantic whisper was barely audiable and Clyde and Token turned their attention to the twitching boy.

"What?" asked Clyde.

"Gah! I need coffee! NHG!" He tore at his hair and Clyde hurried into his kitchen to make him some. He returned a little while later and handed him a mug full. He sipped from it quickly and let out a deep sigh of relief.

"So about the gay kids..." Token said, trying to get back on topic.

"I dunno, man, do you think they would?" asked Clyde incredulously. "They don't really have a reason to help us and doubt they want to mess with the gang if they can help it."

"We could still try," said Token. "If they say no, we'll think of something else."

"Alright," said Clyde with a sigh, watching as Tweek gulped down the contents of his cup. He sneezed. "You guys wanna go before I get you sick?"

"Sure," said Token, eyeing the room suspiciously while standing up. "Come on, Tweek."

"But my -nhg!- coffee-"

"Take it with you, dude," said Clyde opening the door. "You can give it back later."

**YAY! It looks like Clyde and Token will have their own fair part in this after all! I really love Craig and those guys, they rock... Still no Eric and Butters. Where are those guys, d'ya think? Hmmm... can you sense the drama about to arise?! NO?! Me neither! Wooooo! AND THE CROWD GOES WILD! does the wave by self Yeah. :D**

**It appears my gay guys are likable enough. Two epic loves and no complaints. Good enough for me! They're in! Isn't Nico great? I love that kid... and Kenny and Christophe ahahaha! I really just couldn't think of anything else and it was SO FUNNY. Yeah... I don't know if I'll actually be adding them as a couple, though. I don't think it'll go anywhere, and I've got enough lurve to keep up with. X3 (yes, I'm a pairing whore, I know)**

**In other news, NEKOCON IN JUST... ABOUT A MONTH AND A WEEK! WOOOOOO! I really don't know how big you guys are on anime, but if you live anywhere near Hampton, Virginia, god fucking damn you, COME! It rocks. SO. FUN. And plus i'll be there. Yes, yes, I will sign autographs, my loves. -nod nod- Only 9000. X3**

**Likes? Loves? Dislikes? Good English grades? Fags? Flames? All are loved! DON'T YOU HOLD BACK ON ME! :D Next chapter up soon! 333333**


	3. The Plan

**Kay, um, frizzy.writings asked how I came up with the gay guys names, and I realized I should probably point that out. All their names, save Maxie, came from Another Gay Movie. (If you havn't seen it, you should, it's hillarious.) Yeah. Just thought I'd say so. Right. Well, here go. Next chapter! WOOOOOOOOOO!**

"No, Maxie, I don't think any guys going to have a problem with letting you be on bottom," said Nico with a snicker.

"Oh, good," said Maxie as Griff pushed some of his hair out of his eyes. "I don't think I'd be brave enough other wise."

They laughed, amused by Maxie's innocense. It was after school and they gay kids were sitting in the court yard out front, happily chatting away. But as three boys, normally unspoken to by the group, approached them, their faces fell a little.

"Can we help you?" asked Griff, crossing his arms.

"Uh..." started Token, looking back uncertainly at Clyde and Tweek who stood behind him, equaly as uncomfortable. He turned back to them. "Yes, actually. You guys saw that Tweek was- er, captured, I guess, by _La Fumee Rouge_ yesterday, right?"

"We did," confirmed Kyle with a small nod.

"And you said Christophe and Kenny had, um, made out?"

"They did. If you're coming to us because you're gay for them, I'd suggest a different target," said Griff matter-o-factly.

"No!" said Token quickly. "No... we just... well, Craig and Kenny gave Tweek a hard time... um, Nico, you saw right?"

"His little cuts and hickeys everywhere, yes, I still can," said Nico smuggly, turning his nose up.

"Right... well, we figured that all four of the gang showed signs of being gay, so-"

"They don't."

Everyone turned to look at Kyle, who was glaring at Token with a sort of hurt expression for some reason. "Stan's not gay."

"Oh, right," said Token. "We just thought he was kind of faggy goth-"

"He's not," insisted Kyle.

Token turned his gaze to the other four, and Griff gave him a 'just go with it' look.

"Okay," continued Token slowly. "Then the other three. Me and Clyde can't exactly be with Tweek 24-7, and since Kenny and Craig have taken a liking to him-"

"We're not babysitting," growled Angel.

"Gah!"

"No, no," said Token quickly. "We were just hoping, since you guys got to Christophe pretty fast, that you'd be able to push a few of their buttons and get them to leave him alone."

"And why should we do that?" asked Nico.

"We-" he looked at Clyde hopefully. The brunette sighed and stepped forward.

"Look guys, we know we're not exactly friends or anything," he started.

"I'll say," muttered Angel, recieving a 'be quiet' tug on his sleeve from Maxie.

"And it's not like you have to do it," continued Clyde, a little irritated. "We were just asking. Then we'd owe you if you ever needed anything, right?"

"What, like a blowjob?" snorted Nico. They erupted in laughter at Clyde's horrified expression and Tweek's shriek of protest.

"As long as you let Maxie be on bottom, we'll call it even!" howled Griff, renewing the laughter.

"Oh, but I don't want-" started Maxie, who as usual hadn't joined in laughing because he didn't understand.

"Relax, Maxie," sighed Angel. "As if we'd let you lose your v-card to a straight guy."

"Will you just stop!" pleaded Clyde. "We're just asking for your help. If you're not interested, fine. We'll go figure out another way. You don't have to crack fag jokes at us to get rid of us, ya know. Come on, guys."

The three turned and began to walk away, Token and Clyde annoyed, Tweek terrified of the gayness that his parents would kill him for and hence he'd go to hell and yadda, yadda, yadda.

"Wait," said Griff, breaking out of the laughing fit that was still going on. The three turned back around. "Say we do help you. How do you expect us to get them to leave Tweekers alone? We may know how to piss off Christophe, but Kenny and Craig aren't exactly our area of expertise."

"Craig's not that hard to piss off, actually," said Token. "Just jab him with being a pussy and shit. As for Kenny... Kyle might know."

Everyone looked at Kyle again, whoes eyes widened and looked away. "I know," he muttered. "But I'm not telling."

"Why not?" asked Nico excitedly. "We could use that!"

"No!" persisted Kyle. "It's too mean. He's really sensative about it."

"Why does Kyle know?" asked Maxie, looking around at them.

"Oh, yeah, Maxie wasn't here to see them," said Griff, looking simpatheticly at Kyle who was looking miserable. "Kylie used to be really good friends with Stan, Kenny, and, um, Cartman."

"Not Cartman," muttered Kyle.

"Yeah, okay, not Cartman," agreed Griff. "Then he starting coming out and they left him, so he came to us."

"Why were you friends with people like Stan and Kenny?" inquired Maxie, looking confused.

"They weren't always like that," said Clyde. "But that's not the point. Is there any other way you'd be able to piss him off?"

"Probably," sighed Kyle. "But do we really want to do this?"

"Why not?" asked Nico. "We don't exactly have much else to do."

"But we don't-" started Angel.

"I think it would be fun," said Maxie, cutting him off thoughtfully.

"Seriously?" asked Clyde, sounding surprised. "You guys'll actually do it?"

"Sure," said Griff. "I guess. But we can drop out at any time, kay?"

"Yeah, of course!" said Token, excitedly. "Then, um, we'll talk to you later?"

"Sure," said Nico. "Whatever boys. But right now we have a little matter of Maxie's virginity. So buh bye."

"Yeah, um, bye," said Token, quirking an eyebrow and turning with the others to leave.

--

"Maxie! Don't you dare go near those bastards!"

Angel was yelling and struggling in protest while Griff and Kyle held him back with difficulty. Maxie looked at him with a confused expression, but Nico turned his head back to look at him.

"Remember, Maxie, we'll be before they can hurt you, so don't worry," he said with a gleeful smile. "If you feel like theey're going to do something and we still havn't come, start crying and everything will be alright. Got it?"

"Mmm hmm," nodded Maxie, turning his gaze back to the growling flailing Angel. "But Angel seems aweful upset about it."

"Oh, he'll be fine," assured Nico, smirking at the accused. "Now, go on."

He pat Maxie on the butt and the small boy walked away catiously at first, then a bit faster.

"Okay, let's go," said Nico hurrying after him, but keeping a ways behind, Griff and Kyle, still holding onto Angel, in cloe persuit.

Maxie looked tentatively around the cornor of the school to where a certain gang was smoking and looking hatefully at the snow laden scenery. He crept out from behind it and started towards them, trying very hard to keep his eyes on the ground. Perhaps he tried too hard, for he soon found himself bumping into a very angry Christophe, who, when he looked up with big eyes, was glowering down at him with all the hatred in the world.

"What ze 'ell do you zink you are doing, leetle faggot?" he sneered, pushing him back roughly so that he fell to the ground.

"I-I'm sorry," he gasped, surprised by the force used to knock him over. "I wasn't-"

"Looking where you were going, yes, I noticed," finished the French boy, throwing his cigarette at his forehead. So much for not getting hurt. The other three were watching with interest

He yelped as the burning ash made brief contact with his skin and bounced off, landing in the snow. He reached up to feel him head, looking rather tearful. "That hurt..." he whined, refusing to meet Christophe's hard gaze.

"I'm glad," snided Christophe, returning his gaze to the white nothingness in front of him. "Now geet away from me."

Maxie stood up with difficulty, trying to brush as much of the wet snow off his pants as he could. But he didn't leave. He just stood there, staring blankly at the gang, as if he wasn't quite sure what they were.

"What the fuck do you want, kid?" barked Craig, looking annoyed. Stan was also staring at him, but with a sort of dead loneliness and he said nothing. Kenny turned his eyes alone to him at Craig's outburst, but Christophe refused to acknowledge him anymore.

"Oh, I want a lot of things," said Maxie, naivly. "A puppy would be nice... maybe some new shoes."

They looked at him with exasperated looks, even Christophe turning his gaze.

"You have got to be kidding me," muttered Craig. "Is he even old enough to be in high school?"

"I'm 16," informed Maxie, looking rather happy with himself.

"Jesus Christ, are you really?" exclaimed Kenny, not meanly at all.

Maxie blinked and stared at the hooded boy. Was he being... conversational?

"Yes," he confirmed with a shy little nod.

"Whoa, dude, you're short," said Kenny with a smile.

"Shut up, Kenny," ordered Stan, turning his gaze from the whole scene.

"Like Craig said the other day, _anti-social_," Kenny said slowly.

"Yes, Kenny, but we don't need to be social with _fags_," pointed out Craig, glaring angrily at Maxie.

"Well at least he's talking to us," mumbled Kenny, glaring at his feet.

"Stanley eez right, Kenneth," growled Christophe. "Shut up."

Maxie glanced over his hsoulder, wondering what was keeping them. They weren't supposed to be taking this long. He was just supposed to go in, them get mad at him, the guys come to the rescue and proceed with the fight, and so forth. He shrugged and supposed it was fine.

--

"Damn it, Nico, you took way too fucking long!" yelled Nico, running through the empty halls, only open for after school practices, at top speed with the others behind.

"Well it's _your_ fault for crushing my hair!" explained Nico, who had his hair up in spikes that day and had insisted they stop in the bathroom to fix it.

"Screw your fucking hair, Maxie's probably been _crushed_ by now!"

The spun around the cornor and stared at the scene before them. Maxie was giggling like mad while Kenny talked, grinning widely. Stan was listening to what he was saying with the tiniest hint of a smile. Craig was erupting in laughter and Christophe was shaking his head with a smirk.

"And then-" Kenny was saying excitedly, but he spotted the rest of the gay kids and stopped, looking a little surprised. "Um, hey."

The others' faces fell immediately and glared at the boys. Maxie looked over his shoulder and smiled. Griff, Kyle, Nico, and Angel all stared at him, dumbfounded. They'd all expected to find him half dead on the ground, being jabbed at with knifes and pumbled with fists, but he was smiling. Perfectly okay, and smiling. Angel reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him roughly away from the gang.

"Well, aren't you friendly," muttered Craig, taking out a new cigarette and liting it.

"Let's go guys, we're not doing this anymore," growled Angel, pulling at Maxie's arm. But Maxie didn't budge. He pulled harder and Maxie did something he'd never been able to do before. He tugged his arm out of Angel's grasp and stared at him firmly.

"Maxie, what the hell?" said Angel a little too loudly.

"Guys, can we talk over here for a sec?" said Nico franticly, pushing them back behind the side of the school. "Okay, Maxie, what happened?"

"They're really nice," he said smiling. "If you let them be."

They stared at him for a second.

"No, seriously," said Griff, urging him on.

Maxie glared. "They are! Kenny was telling me a story about Kyle..."

"He _what?!_" shouted Kyle, angrily. "Which one? What'd he say?"

"Ask him yourself," said Maxie, sticking his tongue out. "Stan was smiling."

Kyle's face went slightly pink and he glared at him, something rarely done by anyone with a heart.

"Right, well, _I_ think this is a good thing!" piped Nico. "Makes things much easier for us."

"But you've got to be patient!" put in Maxie. "If you don't let them be nice, they won't be."

"Maxie, what's on your forehead?" asked Griff curiously, pushing up his bangs. Maxie smacked the hand away and Griff blinked in surprise.

"Like I said, be patient," he insisted.

"Maxie..." said Angel warrily, grabbing his hands and pushing up his hair. "Is that..." he squinted his eyes with then widened, "a _burn_?"

"Don't touch it!" whined Maxie, struggling out of his grasp. "It doesn't hurt anymore..."

"Maxie!" shouted Angel. "No offense, but you're not the best judge on people! _They_ are deffinately not _nice_!"

"They are..." Maxie looked like he might cry.

"No, Maxie! They're a fucking _gang_! Hence, _not nice_! Why can't you understand that?"

"Because I can see past someone's outter character!"

"They-"

"Stop it, Angel!" Griff looked at Maxie sympatheticly. His eyes were shining with tears threatening to fall. He looked back at Angel. "Let it go, dude. If Maxie like them, the least we can do is still go out on our plan."

**WOOOOOOOOOOOO! Sorry if that sort of became about Maxie. It is mostly about the original guys, I promiss. Aaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnndddddddddd JUST BECAUSE I CAN, Maxie and Kenny and Maxie and Christophe officially have 'things.' Yyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh. First mention of Eric... he and Butters should come in soon. Oh, and I don't think Clyde and Token will be gay. They just don't strike me as gay guys. Likes? Dislikes? Cookies? Potatoes? Neon? Flames? All are loved! PLEASE REVIEW! You guys slipped a little and I would really like more than three, thanks. Keep 'em coming!**

**Next chapter up soon! 3333333333**


	4. The Boys

**SORRY IT'S SO LATE! I was all dead and stuff. But I really like this chapter, especially the end. AAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDD IT'S THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN! So enjoy! O3O**

"Hey, fags! We can hear you!" yelled Craig with a grin.

The group of boys behind the wall gave a few more frantic whispers before coming out. Nico was practically pushing the rest of them out, a nervous grin in place. Kyle was blushing for some reason and Griff was looking a little curiously at the gang they were approaching. Maxie was trying very unsuccessfully to shake Angel's hand off his own.

"Hey guys," said Nico smiling at the rather bored looking guys in front of them. "We'll... be right back. Here, talk to them."

He pushed Angel, Maxie, and Kyle forward and dragged a confused Griff back behind the wall.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Angel, eyeing the wall suspiciously.

"Nico probably got some stupid idea," mumbled Kyle, crossing his arms and determindly not looking at any of the gang members.

"Angel, let _go!_" whined Maxie attempting to pull his hand away.

Angel ignored him, only tighterning his grip and fixing on a glare. Kenny raised an eyebrow.

"Something wrong, _Angel_?" he asked.

"Don't talk to me, McCormick," growled Angel, his grip on Maxie growing tighter still.

"Angel, that _hurts!_" Maxie cried, pulling harder to get free.

"Dude, let go!" ordered Kyle, smacking at his hand.

He let go suddenly, as if just having realized what he was doing. Maxie took his hand away quickly and examined it with a puting face.

"You 'omos are extremely annoying," observed Christophe angrily blowing out a smoke ring.

"Maxie!" said Nico excitedly going over to him and bending down next to his ear. He whispered something. "That okay?"

Maxie nodded, giving him a small smile.

"Awesome!" squeeled Nico. "C'mere guys, need ta talk to you!"

He and Griff pushed Angel and Kyle away.

"Hey! Stop it, Griff! What about Maxie?!" roared Angel.

"Oh, relax, we'll be right back," Griff insisted as they rounded the cornor of the school.

"Thay're gunna hurt him!" wailed Angel.

"You hurt him, too!" argued Kyle, a little more angrily than normal.

"But I didn't mean to!" cried Angel, pulling unsuccessfully against Griff's hold. "This is a bad idea! I want out! We can just tell Clyde and Token no!"

"But it's going so well!" said Nico, peering around the cornor. "Okay, Griff. Let him go."

Griff released him and he sped around the cornor and stopped. Maxie and the gang weren't there anymore.

--

"Will someone please tell me why we are following around zis leetle boy?" sneered Christophe angrily as the four followed Maxie through the hall.

"Because we don't have anything better to do," responded Kenny, grinning at the boy in front of them. "Where we headed, er- Maxie, right?"

"Mmm hmm," said Maxie as he turned a cornor. "We're hiding from Angel."

"Why the fuck are we _hiding_ from anyone?" growled Craig.

"'Cause Nico said so," said Maxie, pushing open the door to an empty classroom and taking a seat on the teacher's desk.

"Always do what Nico says, then?" asked Kenny, plopping down in the teacher's rolling chair.

"Most of the time," said Maxie. "I don't always know whats going on, so listening to them is usually best."

"Doesn't look like you listen to Angel," observed Kenny, opening the desk drawers and examining their contents.

"Oh, Griff and Nico said not to listen to him all the time," said Maxie matter-o-factly.

"How come?" asked Kenny.

"I think Kyle said it was probably 'cause he's too, um...over acting?" said Maxie in an unsure voice.

"Over _re_acting," corrected Christophe who had propped himself up against the wall.

"Yeah, that," confirmed Maxie, swinging his legs back and forth.

"You sure you're 16, kid?" asked Craig who'd slouched down in a desk.

"Mmm hmm," nodded Maxie, scanning the room thoughfully. "Kenny, will you continue that story about Kyle? I wanna hear."

Kenny seemed a little surprised, but smiled. "Sure. Uh... right. So he got us and dragged us back. At first it was all silent so we didn't believe him, but low and behold the speakers started speaking again! We were stupid and thought it was the whale too, and it told us it was from the moon and would die if it didn't get back or something. So we got all the kids from South Park and broke it out. At first we had it in Clyde's pool, but people started looking for it so we moved it to Kyle's room. We started calling every country the had a space program until we got to Mexico who'd take him for some crazy low price and so somehow we got down there, I don't really remember except some guy and a policeman were shot by some animal loving freaks. So we got it into the water t the Mexican space pace and their rocket took him to the moon where he's probably still dead. Kyle was so upset during the whole thing, going on about how we _had_ to get him to the moon and shit. I kind of wonder if he ever thought about it and realized he killed the thing..."

"Damn, we were fucking retarded," muttered Craig.

"_Oui_, eet ees obvious a whale would die with no water, especially een space," snided Christophe, glaring at their foolishness.

"Stan?"

All eyes snapped on Maxie and then to Stan, who seemed quite shocked to be adressed. Maxie waited patiently to be acknowledged though words. "What?"

"How come you smile whenever we talk about Kyle?" he asked innocently.

"No way!" gasped Kenny, leaning forward on the desk. "I havn't seen you smile for years!"

"Shut up, Kenny," muttered Stan who was determinedly not looking at anyone. "You're delutional, kid. I don't smile, especially not for Kyle."

"Really?" inquired Maxie, looking confused. "But I saw you. He gets all depressed when we talk about you."

"What about me?" asked Kenny eagerly.

"Um..." said Maxie, thinking. "Pretty depressed, too, yeah."

"Can you just leave?" growled Christophe. "You are giving me a migrane!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Maxie shyly, slipping off the teacher's desk and staring at him feet. "Nico just said-"

"I do not care what zat fag said, you are annoying! I am so sick of you all trying to be 'social.' Eet eez driving me insane!"

"Dude, calm down!" said Craig standing up. "All we ever do is stand and smoke. We're bored! Let us have a little fun!"

"You are not in charge 'ere, Craig!" barked Christophe. "Zat twitchy boy eez annoying. Zis one eez annoying. Zey are all annoying!"

"I really didn't mean to-" started Maxie but he was cut short by Christophe's palm making contact with his cheek. He stumbled and stared at the ground, tears quickly finding their way to his eyes.

"Christophe!" gasped Kenny, standing up and jumping over the desk to the weeping boy. He lifted his head and examined his cheek. "Dude, don't do that! He didn't even do anything!"

"'e pisssed me off, and zat eez enough!" said Christophe looking at Maxie with disgust. "Send 'im back to 'is 'omo friends."

"Shut up, Chris."

Christophe turned his gaze roughly to Stan whow was walking toward Maxie calmly. He stopped in front of him and stared passed Kenny to his face. He looked up cautiously, tears still shining in his eyes. Kenny turned to face Stan as well and stood up straight, moving out of the way a little. Stan took a step forward and looked down at Maxie. He happened to be wearing a baby yellow hoodie that was far too big for him with a little pink cat in the cornor that day, and Stan reached out a stuck a folded piece of paper in the pocket. Maxie blinked at him, unsure what to do.

"Go back to your friends," he said after a few seconds of awkward silence. "You'll get hurt with us."

Maxie wiped one of him eyes and nodded, shuffling past the gang members and out of classroom with a discouraged look and a deep curiosity as to what was in his pocket. And that curiosity just couldn't wait till he got home, and he felt oddly like he shouldn't share it with anyone, a feeling he rarely experienced. And so he slipped into the empty bathroom and into a stall, locking the door and sitting on the seat. He pulled out the paper and read:

_Maxie_

_Sorry in advance, I'm no good at this shit. I just was wondering how Kyle's doing. I havn't talked to him for ages and I only get what I pick up from others, but I know I can't trust them. I wanted to hear from his friend. It's cool if you don't want to tell me or can't or whatever, just thought I'd asked. Just write it down and slip it in my locker if you will. 2300. Thanks._

_Stan_

Maxie blinked and read it again. It didn't sound like Stan from what he'd seen, which admittedly wasn't very much, but he didn't think of him like that at all. But he had given it to him himself, so it must really be from him. Maybe he was really nice, too? Maxie didn't know, but he cared about Kyle and that was something. He smiled a little and repocketed it, not having a pen at the moment, and was about to stand and open the stall door when he heard two voices and footsteps approaching.

"But it's not really Kyle that's-"

"It's Kyle's friend, that makes Kyle involved. And if Kyle's involved with them, then there's a possibility of them being friends again, and I can't let that happen."

Maxie's eyes widened when he recognised Eric Cartman's voice. The first one he knew, but not the name of the owner. He covered his mouth to keep from breathing to loudly as he saw two very different sized feet appeared at the bottom of his stall and stopped. The door was pushed and caught on the lock.

"Eric, don't-"

"Rainbow laces."

Maxie quickly pulled his feet up on the seat with him, but knew it was already too late.

"Maxwell Green. Come out of there before I rip the door off and beat you to death with it instead of talking it out."

Maxie gulped and slowly slid his feet to the floor, standing shakily, and unlocking the door. He opened it a bit and peered out and up at Cartman shyly, being rather terrified of the large boy. A small blonde boy who's name Maxie was pretty sure was Butters stood beside him, looking a little simpathetic.

Cartman was nothing but cruel bulk. His face was full of hate and he rarely smiled. He wore whatever fit at the time and was only ever seen with Butters. But even Butters wasn't with him too often. You may not have been able to really call them friends. His voice was heart shattering. It was hard and cruel but had the tiniest sliver of loneliness in it. His eyes were the same, and that little bit of loneliness made a big difference. People avoided him, unsure of how to react to him. And he just took it. Their anxious glances, their whispers that were a bit too loud, even their glares. Ignored them all. Maxie thought he was a miserable person, but had always been far too afraid to approach him.

Butters was almost the opposite except for th idea that he was terribly lonely. His showed more, however. He dressed plainly with a little more pastels than the average person. He was only ever seen with Cartman or delivering small messages for random people who had come to think of him as the schools own little messanger. His face was friendly and soft, showing traces of longing.

"Out," ordered Cartman, glaring down at Maxie.

He opened the door a bit more and slipped out, staring anxious up at him.

"You heard...?"

Maxie was about to answer 'yes' but Butters mouthing 'nothing' caught his eye and so he said it.

"Nothing."

"And you will repeat...?"

"Nothing."

"And you understd I may have to severely injure you should you forget that?"

"Y-yes."

"Good. Go."

Maxie quickly manuvered around them and scurried toward the door.

"Wait."

Maxie stopped and turned his head back nervously.

"They don't really like you."

"Huh?" said Maxie softly, confused and cruious enough to turn around fully to face Cartman whoes eyes were on fire.

"They don't like you. Your fag friends. They're simpathetic is all. They feel obligated as fellow fags to look after the little guy. Especially Kahl. He really can't stand perople like you who offer themselves no protection. He hates you, Maxwell."

"No he doesn't," choked Maxie. How could Cartman say such things? Such terrible things? Kyle didn't hate him. They didn't hate him... did they?

"Yes he does," said Cartman, the cornors of his mouth tugging up.

"Stop it, Eric!" ordered Butters sternly, but it did no good.

"And Darling," he continued blissfully. "Everyone thinks he likes you, but I know he doesn't really. He likes the fact that your a virgin. He'll be nice to you until you trust him enough to let him fuck you. Then he'll start abusing you, having you for nothing but fag sex. But you'll be too attatched to leave him. And then he'll got bored and leave you, complety alone, used, and broken."

"Angel wouldn't do that..." said Maxie hoarsely. He was on the verge of tears. Angel wouldn't do that. He wouldn't... would he? Griff and Nico always sai not to listen to him. Did they know? Was that why? And they just felt bad that he might end up like that and they didn't like him and... but they wouldn't. They just wouldn't.

"Yes he would."

"Eric, stop it!" shouted Butters watching the tears starting to fall down Maxie's cheeks helpessly. "He's lying! He wouldn't, he really wouldn't!"

"Yes he would," said Cartman, a full evil grin in place now, pure, sick joy flooding through him at making Maxie so upset.

"He wouldn't!" insisted Maxie.

"He would."

Maxie cried. He didn't believe him. He was lying. He was lying.

**Dun dun DUN! And there it is! My epically freaking me out Eric... when I was writing his discription I was like, holy shit dude. YEAH. I really like this chapter. It's all intense and shit. No, Stand and Maxie aren't going to have a THING, too. Though I think I might let some of the boys think that with their constant noting that shall occur. The thing at the end... I think I just like to make Maxie cry. Me horrible person. T3T Sorry that chapter was like, ALL about Maxie, too. I'm just using him to start things off for all the mainies, I guess. It's not about him, I swear. OH, and the sotry I used... I just couldn't think of anything so I used the first episode that came to mind. That whale was pretty sexy, you know. Yeah... sorry again about this taking so long. I was having issues.**

**In news you all don't care about but you shall come to be accustomed to... MY HIGHSCHOOL LIFE! WOOOOOOOOOO!! Not really, it sucks. But oh well! Homecomings this weekend and its gunna be AWESOME. :O My dress is all sparkly and shiz and I get to act lesbian with my friends who don't have dates eith me and freak the homophobes out. Fun, fun! And apparently out float is really awesome... I havn't seen it cause of stupid fucking Girl Scouts but yeah, I hope we win! And tomarrows a B-day! WOOT! I love my B-days. Japanese, threatre, PE (PX), and lunch! HAZAH! :D**

**NEW SOUTH PARK EPISODE IN LIKE, THREE HOURS! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!! I wonder who gets raped... teehee! 3 Likes? Dislikes? Muffins? Some chinese food that dosn't tste like Shitty Wok? Yes? Flames? All are loved! PLEASE REVIEW! Seriously guys, I'm dying here. The regular ones are great, but I'd like to see some of you lurky shy little readers' oppinions, too.**

**Next chapter up soon! 3333333333333**


	5. The Cut

**SEXUAL HARASSMENT... THEATRE PEOPLE! :D**

After a while of Angel screaming his head off, and knowing if they were to take caution, and they _were _ones to take caution, the gay boys of Park High set off to find their missing member. Nico and Angel would cover the left side of the school with their search, and Griff and Kyle would the right with theirs.

Now, for some unimportant reason Kyle and Griff did not spend much time together on their own. In fact, Kyle never really hung out with any of his friends alone at all. And even though Maxie's virginity was the primary focus in their sexual conversations, Kyle's was there. He had never had a boyfriend. The others knew it but didn't feel the need to point it out as they did Maxie.

However, Griff, being who he was, thought that Kyle, as many did, had a certain unresistable lovableness. And his personality just couldn't allow him to pass up the situation allowing him to adress Kyle about just that matter.

"So, why don't you ever go for anyone?" he asked casually as they walked down the hall.

"What do you mean?" asked Kyle, peering into a classroom to find it dark and empty and move on.

"Come on, dude, your hot," said Griff. "And we all know we aren't the only gays in school, we're just the only ones who openly display it. How come you never take or make moves on anyone?"

"I'm not hot..." mumbled Kyle, growing red in the face.

"Yeah you are, don't even say your not," grinned Griff.

"I'm not, and I really just don't like anyone here," said Kyle glaring.

"Are, and are you sure?" persisted Griff, leaning over a little to be more level with Kyle.

"Am not, and yes," insisted Kyle, glancing toward a janitors closet and deciding not to check it.

"Not even me?" asked Griff playfully and innocently enough.

"Shut up, Griff, that's not even-"

Kyle's eyes got wide, and his face renewed its blush. Griff had stopped and gently pushed him against the lockers, taking a hold of his chin.

"Griff?" he breathed, his voice almost fearful.

"Fallen for me yet?" asked Griff, a grin breaking his before sort of lustful expression.

"Who would?" said Kyle roughly, shoving him away.

Griff laughed and Kyle blushed more, starting to walk again. Griff followed quickly, his grin fading to a soft smile.

"Seriously, though, you could have like, anyone," he said. "Why not go for it?"

"No, Griff, I _can't_ have anyone," growled Kyle, "because despite what you might think, not everyone is gay."

"So your into straight guys..." examined Griff, smirking down at him.

"No!" insisted Kyle angrily. "I'm just saying."

"Yeah, yeah," said Griff waving it off with a hand. "But really dude. I mean, how many guys have you even kissed?"

Kye's face got red and he stared intenly at the ground. "Just... Nico and Angel... that time we were playing truth or dare..."

"Wow, Kylie, that's pathetic," said Griff raising an almost simpathetic eyebrow at him.

"Shut up," mumbled Kyle, glancing into a classroom as they walked.

"Want another on that list?"

Kyle stopped and nervously turned to face him. "What do-?"

Griff's lips were on his, pressing into them deeply, one hand carressing his cheek, the other taking hold of his waist. Kyle shut his eyes tightly and pursed his lips to try to push Griff's away. That hope was soon abandoned, and he couldn't help but sort of melt and resentfully allow his tounge to part his lips. But all things of such must come to an end, and this particular one ended when Kyle felt himself hit the wall and managed to push the unsuspecting Griff off in one sudden movement. He stumbled away, breathing hard and staring at Griff with huge eyes.

"Is my kissing so bad?" he pouted, taking a few steps towards him.

Kyle backed away a little less quickly. "No, I just- I don't- you-" he shut his eyes while Griff started pushing him towards the bathroom. "Griff, please, I can't-"

The familiar sound of crying met their ears and they were momentarily silent. Then they both stumbled as fast as they could through the narrow passage into the bathroom and burst through. Maxie was crouching on the floor, his eyes burrowed into loose fists as he cried. Cartman and Butters stood close by, Cartman looking immensely satisfied, Butters a little angry and helpless.

"Maxie!" gasped Kyle leading forward and kneeling down next to the sobbing blond and hugging him. "What happened? Huh?"

Maxie just shook his head and kept crying. Kyle's eyes snapped on Cartman in a hard glare. "What the fuck did you do, fatass?"

Cartman grinned, seeming to find some sick pleasure in Kyle adressing him like he used to.

"Oh, I wonder, Kahl," he said in a sing-song voice. "I only told him the truth. I didn't even touch him."

"What did you _say?_" huffed Kyle through gritted teeth.

"Nico? We found him. Bathroom in the 300 hall. Yeah. He's crying. We don't know yet. Yeah. 'Kay. One sec."

Griff put the mouth piece of his cell phone on his shoulder and kneeled next to Maxie who was now clinging desperately to Kyle's shirt and sobbing into his shoulder.

"Maxie?" he asked softly, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Nico and Angel are coming. Kenny and Stan are worried about you. Is it okay if they come with?"

Maxie sniffled and nodded, but both Kyle and Cartman's eyes had flashed at the mention of their former friends.

"It's fine," said Griff into his phone. "Yeah." He hung up and pocketed it.

"Fucking queers," muttered Cartman, grabbing roughly at Butter's arm and dragging him out. "You make my job too hard. Fucking hate you all."

"MAXIE!" yelled Angel who burst in a second later, sliding across the floor and pushinng Kyle away so he could hug him.

"Jesus, Angel, that's gotta be record time!" exclaimed Griff.

"Shut the fuck up," snapped Angel, taking hold of Maxie's face and staring into his chocolate brown eyes while he clung to his wrists. "Maxie... what happened?"

Maxie just shook his head again as Nico, Kenny, and Stan came through the door panting.

"Jesus Christ, Angel," said Nico breathlessly. "What happened to Maxie, than?"

"Cartman said something to him," growled Kyle, furrowing his eyebrows together.

"_Cartman?_" said Kenny, abviously annoyed. "He just has to fuck up everyone, doesn't he?"

"What'd he say?" asked Stan staring calmly but sadly at Maxie.

"None of your fucking busi-" started Angel but Griff cut him off.

"We don't know. He won't say anything yet."

--

"Good morning, Kyle."

"Good morning, Mrs. Green," said Kyle politely. "Is Maxie ready?"

"Oh, you know, he left a while ago," said Mrs. Green who was beginning to look a little suspicious. "He said he was taking the bus. He didn't tell you?"

"Oh, no, that's right," said Kyle, pretending to have remembered him telling him just that. "He told me. I forgot to tell Angel to he naturally came here. Sorry to bother you so early, Mrs. Green."

"Not at all, dear," she said, though it wasn't a very warming tone. "You be sure to keep my baby safe."

"Always, Mrs. Green," said Kyle, walking down the driveway and climbing into Angel's truck where Nico and Griff were already sitting.

"Where is he?" asked Angel concernedly. "He's not sick, is he?"

"No, he told his mom he was riding the bus," said Kyle uneasily. "Does he even know where the bus stop is?"

"Probably not," said Nico. "You guys don't think he's skipping, do you?"

"Not a chance," said Griff. "His parents would shoot him and he knows it."

"So where is he?" asked Angel angrily pulling out of the driveway.

"We can only hope he really got on the bus," sighed Kyle.

--

Maxie had in fact planned on walking to school to try to get there early in order to slip his note in Stan's locker without being noticed. Of course, he didn't quite grasp the idea that the school, located in Middle Park, would take hours for his short legs to get him to. He began to understand when he still wasn't out of South Park a half hour into his walk and his legs were getting tired. He sat on a nearby bench, now wishing he'd just waited for the others to take him.

"Uh, Maxie?"

Maxie looked up from pondering how much trouble he'd be in for missing school to see a car stopped in the road and Token's head popping out of the driver's window with a cocked eyebrow.

"Oh, hello Token," he said dreamily.

"Need a ride?" he asked cautiously.

"Really? That would be nice, yes."

"Hop in the back with Tweek."

Maxie stood and walked over to the car, opening the back door to see Tweek at the opposite end, clinging desperately to the seat and giving off random involuntary shrieks. He took a seat and shut the door, being sure to put on his seat belt. He noticed Tweek had both the right and middle belts strapped around him. Clyde was in the passanger seat, starring back at Maxie with a 'what the hell?' expression. The car moved forward again and Maxie sat blankly and silently.

"So..." started Token awkwardly. "How's the plan coming?"

"Oh, I think it'll be fine," said Maxie. "They're really very nice if you give them a chance. I think it would be better for you guys to ask them yourselves, though."

Clyde shook hish ead. "I've been trying to talk to Craig ever since he joined that stupid gang. He doesn't even acknowledge my existance."

"So talk to Kenny," suggested Maxie with a smile. "I'm sure he'd be happy to leave Tweek alone and he could probably convince Craig. Christophe would probably enforce it, too. He doesn't much like Tweek, I don't think..."

"He doesn't?!" yelped Tweek. "Oh Jesus, he's gunna kill me!"

"No ones going to kill you, Tweek," said Clyde with a sigh.

"Yes he-!"

"Craig won't listen to Kenny or Christophe," said Token. "If anything, it'll make him do it more."

The rest of the ride went by realatively quietly -minus Tweek- and they arrived at the school about fifteen minutes before class started. Maxie thanked them for the ride a scurried off to Stan's locker, hoping no one he knew would be near. He peeked around the 300 hall cornor, holding tightly to the little piece of folded paper he was holding. Locker 2300 had currently no one in front of it and he scuffled over to it quickly. He stopped and stared at it for a minute before stuffing the note through the slits.

"Maxie?"

Maxie spun around to see his friends giving him odd expressions.

"Whoes locker is that?" asked Nico with a mischevious smile. "Got a new crush?"

"No, I don't," said Maxie sternly. "And it's none of your business whoes locker it is."

They blinked at him. Maxie never spoke to them that way. He also never refused to tell them something.

"Uh huh," said Angel in an angry non-believing voice. "So why'd you bail on us this morning? You didn't really take the bus, did you?"

"I was gunna walk, but it was taking too long, so Token gave me a ride," said Maxie, returning to his usual blank look.

"Why the hell were you gunna walk?" asked Kyle incredulously.

"No reason," said Maxie, becoming a little defensive.

"Can we 'elp you 'omos?"

They turned around to see the whole of the gang staring at them, Christophe glaring angrily, Craig and Kenny looking curious, and Stan beaming at Maxie but still managing not to smile.

"Do we need you permission to stand now?" growled Angel.

"_Non_, but Sta-"

"Come on, guys," said Maxie quickly, grabbing Angel's hand and tugging on it. The others fulfilled his request, walking away with glares in place.

--

"What with them?" asked Kenny curiously, staring after the fleeing queers.

"'oo cares?" scoffed Christophe. "'urry up, Stanley, I want to be able to smoke before 'omeroom."

Stan spun the dial on his locker until it opened and a little piece of folded white paper promptly fell to him feet.

"What's that?" asked Kenny, reaching forward to take it. Stan snatched it away before he could, however, and shoved it in his pocket.

"Probably just another stupid love note," he said perhaps a little too quickly and pulled out some books before slamming the locker shut.

--

Stan happened to have homeroom, conveniently study block to catch up on sleep or finish homework, with Kyle. Kyle sat behind him, much to the discomfort of the two, but they never spoke and it was only because of the arranged seating. But as it would come, Kyle happened to be glancing lazily over Stan's shoulder, having finished all his homework already and not having any tests that day, and glanced Maxie's name on a note he was reading.

"Whoa, whoa, what is that?" he said standing up roughly and reaching to grab it.

Stan stumbled out of his seat and held onto it protectively. "None of your business, Kyle."

"No, it has Maxie's name on it, it _is_ my business!" insisted Kyle, reaching for it again. Stan pulled it up out of his reach.

"Why does Maxie auomaticly make it _your_ business?" he barked, pushing him back. People were starting to stare at them, not used to this much commotion in the morning, but the teacher was currently in a deep sleep on her desk.

"He's _my_ friend!"

"When was the last time _you _considered anything about _you_ your friends' business?! Why's Maxie any different?!'

"He's Maxie! He doesn't get things, and if you dickheads are messing with him, _I_ need to know!"

"No, you don't! He's 16, Kyle! If you guys keep babying him he'll never learn! When was the last time he broke the rules? When was the last time he did something by himself? You guys can't know everything that goes on with him, or he'll always need someone there! And he won't always have someone there and you know it!"

Kyle was silent, glaring at Stan with a sort of hurt expression. It was becoming about them now. People were staring at them with interest, their gossip ears listening intenty. "I think that's the most I've ever heard Stan say," muttered someone. Stan sighed.

"Nevermind, Kyle," he said, trying to regain his normal cool intimidating posture. He grabbed his bag and headed for the door, ignored by the stilll sleeping teacher. "I'll listen to him if you won't."

"Stay away from him, Stan!" Kyle called after him angrily.

Stan pretended to ignore him, but really it slit his heart. Kyle didn't trust him at all. He slumped down the hall gloomily, then realized he still hadn't finished reading Maxie's note. He opened his fist and stared at the crumpled piece of paper until he finaly decide to open it up again.

_Dear Stan,_

_Kyle is sad, I think. He acts happy most of the time, but he's really... he just seems sad to me. I'm starting to think he just misses you and Kenny. I didn't really know you guys used to be friends until recently, but I do notice that he kinda stiffens when we talk about you. I think you should talk to him, though. We're his friends and stuff, but you were first and it seems like you guys had lots of fun. I want him to be happy, Stan. We've been his friends for a while now, and I don't think we'll be able to do it. If it's okay, can I hang out with you guys some more? It's gotten our friends to interact, so maybe Kyle will talk to you guy. Also, um, Cartman. Just, what do you know about him? I'm kinda curious._

_Thanks,  
Maxie_

Stan frowed. What did Maxie want to know about Cartman? And Kyle wasn't happy. The whole thing sort of upset him. Even the idea of talking to Kyle was unnerving. No way Christophe would let Maxie hang out with them. He found himself at the back of the school where Craig was sitting alone in the snow and plopped down next to him, accepting the cigarette he offered.

**What a to do to die today at a minute or two till two. A thing distinctly hard to say, but harder still to do. They'll be a tattoo at twenty till two, a ratta-tat-tatta-tat-tatta-tattoo. And the dragon will come when he hears the drums at a minute or two till to today, a minute or two till two. :D**

**I'm SOOOOOO sorry it took so long for me to update. IT'S NOT MY FAULT, I SWEAR. This would have been up days ago, but I have rehersal, and it's two weeks, and I have to stay after school till 7 (that's fucking 5 HOURS) even though I'm on stage for less than a minute and our director is stressing us all out, and yeah. Sorry.**

**Yeah, I broke my record guys! THIS is the longest chapter I've ever done, and I'm so proud of it. I got so much done and it makes me happy. I hope you guys like it. I don't really have much comments 'causeI don't remember all I put in here, so I'll just let you guys REVIEW and such. So, yea! Tell me what you think!**

**Also, I really need you guys to KEEP reviewing. If you see that it's been a couple days since I've gotten a review, I'd like one, really. I check my e-mail everyday and it really disappoints me when I don't have anything there. No, I don't want you to review twice just ofr that, you've done your part, I would really just love ot see some of my shyer readers reaching out and telling me why they read it, it makes me feel so wonderful when you guys talk to me, really. Whoa, that was a long sentence. X3**

**OH, AND I've been getting reviews that just make me crack up and I'd like to point them out to people, so I'm gunna start picking my favorite and putting it in here. SO last chapter omg.u.killed.kenny, darling, bless your heart, I love you, you made me laugh SO MUCH.**

**"What about me?" asked Kenny eagerly.**

**WHAT ABOUT YOU KENNY, YOU POOR PIECE OF CRAP?! -CARTMAN-**

**X333333333333333 I LOVE THAT! It's hillarious! If Cartman had been in that scene, I TOTALLY would have gone back and put that there. Seriously. Wow, babe, that was just great. Yep... chews on your hair**


	6. The Fighting

**OH MY GOD YOU GUYS, POCKET IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Seriouslah. I didn't mean not to update for so long, but I had theatre and it was two weeks and then I had writers block, and ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! I'm sorry!!!! T3T And now I'll shut up and let you read and rant to you later.**

Butters watched Cartman walk away with a hurt glare. He always did this! He never stood up for him at all, not even when he knew he could get seriously hurt. Christophe was rather furious today and Cartman had the nerve to just walk away and leave Butters to his probably death.

But, alas, he knew Kenny would never allow him to kill him, however much he wanted to. And plus Maxie was with them today, which was a curious addition and more than likely the cause of Christophe's growing anger. Butters running down the hall with a message from Wendy to Bebe involving something about Clyde and slamming into the French boy, causing the cigarette he was holding to burn his hand, didn't help.

Christophe had starting barking at him in french and pushing at him until he was against the wall, terrified. Cartman had come by moments later, given them a single glance and walked away. Butters hated it. But at the moment Christophe was picking his cigarette off the ground and grabbing his wrist, and he couldn't much worry about Cartman.

"Chris, dude, not cool!" said Kenny, knocking the burning stick out of his hand again. "That _scars._"

"I do not care, zat eez 'is problem!" yelled Christophe swatting Kenny away from him. "Do not touch me!"

"Damn it, Chris, will you stop being so pissy?" groaned Craig. "You're like a fucking chick!"

"Do not talk to me zat way!" huffed Christophe. "I am so sick of you all lately!"

"And how would you prefer we act, Christophe?" snapped Stan.

"I would _prefer_you get rid of all zese leetle blond zings! Zey are driving me insane! You and Kenny 'ave appareently adopted zat one," he waved a hand at Maxie, "Craig won't stop fingering ze twitchy one every chance he gets, and zis one keeps-" he gabbed Butters' planner (decorated with Hello Kitty stickers) off the ground and hit him with it, "running-" again, "into me!" He hit Butters once more before Kenny grabbed the planner out of his hand and smacked him with it. Butters felt like crying.

"Stop your PMSing!" ordered Kenny in response to Christophe's renewed rage. "Maxie doesn't talk to you, just ignore him! Craig can hardly see Tweek anymore, so get fucking over it! And Butters has only run into you twice all fucking year, so leave him alone!"

The look on Christophe's face was pure furry. How dare they? He had allowed them to come running to him when their own friends had abandoned them, and now they decide they want other friends?

"Fine!" he huffed. "If zat eez what you want, 'ow 'bout I just leave? I am going 'ome."

"Fine!" yelled Kenny. "Go home! See if we care!"

Christophe spun around and tore down the hall, shoving a perfectly innocent girl out of the way and onto the floor where she sat, shocked and terrified. Stan sighed in exasperastion and went over to her. She looked up at him with wide eyes, sure he was going to hurt her. But he crouched down and held out a hand.

"Sorry about him," he said cooly, giving her a weak smile. "Are you okay?"

She completely melted and a mass of squeals erupted down the hall.

"Y-yes, I'm fine," she stammered, shakily taking his hand. He pulled her to her feet and smiled to her before rejoining the others.

"Dammit, Stan, you probably gave her a freaking heart attack," said Kenny, wearing an amused grin.

Butters had been watching all of this with wide eyes. Kenny glanced down at him and smiled.

"Here's your planner, Butters," he said, holding it out to him. He took it after blinking a couple of times and looked curiously at Kenny.

"Why're you fellas being so nice all of a sudden?" he asked cautiously.

"Are we?" asked Craig scowling. "Probably rebelion of Chris. Fingering the twitchy one my ass."

"He's really not that bad," said Stan glumly. "He's just upest right now."

"He's fucking-" started Craig but Kenny's urgent, almost panicced voice cut him off.

" Where's Maxie?" Stan spun around to see the small blond had disappeared.

"Shit," he muttered. "His fags'll kill us if we lost him."

--

"Will you guys just shut up?" groaned Griff, rubbing his head.

"No, Griff, this is crazy!" wailed Kyle. "Who knows what they're doing to him! What if-"

"What if they rape him!" interjected Angel furiously. "You know how Token was saying they think they're gay? Maxie isn't strong enough to resist any of them!"

"It's the middle of the day!" insisted Griff. "If they try to rape him, _someone's_ bound to hear him crying his eyes out!"

"But he doesn't know the first thing about sex!" cried Angel. "He probably won't understand what's happening until it's too late!"

"And then he'll probably let it spill to someone and the whole school'll find out and then all the pervs are gunna start going for him!" shieked Kyle.

"Okay, guys, this is getting a little rediculous," said Nico. "Maxie's a big boy. He can handle being with them for one lunch, can't he? He's not that gulllible."

They all starred at eachother for a few second, before Nico bit his lip. "Oh, Jesus, we gotta find him." They all sprung up, abandoning their food and rushed out of the cafeteria, people eyeing them curiously. But almost immediatly Angel, who was at the front, smacked straight into Kenny running in the other direction, Stan, Craig, and oddly Butters behind him. They both stumbled back into their own friends.

"You!" yelled Angle, pointing accusingly. "Where's Maxie?"

Kenny opened his mouth but closed it instead, glancing back at Stan who shrugged. "We, uh... don't... know."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" spat Kyle, his eyes flaring up.

"We lost his little ass, what the fuck do you think?" growled Craig with crossed arms.

"You _what?!_" yelled Angel.

"He just kind disappeared!" insisted Kenny.

"You _what?!_" repeated Angel.

"Angel, calm down!" said Griff, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Maxie disappears on us all the time. It'll take us, like, 5 minutes to find him."

"They_ lost_ him, Griff!" said Kyle, as if he hadn't understood.

"He's not an _object_, Kyle," said Stan. "He walked away. I told you before, he's 16. He doesn't need you guys to babysit him."

"Until he realizes that, we do," said Griff, glaring at him and grabbing Kyle's hand a little protectively.

Kyle's eyes widened a little and Stan flinched. "He already is," he said after a while, turning away. "But since we're such a bad influence, we won't burden your work by helping look for him. Be a shame if Chris found him first, though."

--

Maxie walked cautiously down the hall, peering into every room he passed, some full up with kids, some empty, their previous occupants hurried off to lunch. But none of them held Christophe. Lunch would be over soon and Angel would be waiting for him so they could go to class together. But he felt a little bad for Chistophe and- there he was. Sitting in the snow with his back to the school wall and a cigaratte hanging out of his mouth like usual. He glanced at Maxie as he approaced, his boots crunching in the snow.

"Vat do you vant, leetle boy?" he snarled, puffing out smoke.

"I- um..." started Maxie, a foot or two away from him. "You and your friends were fighting and it seemed like it was my fault so-"

"Zey are not my friends," spat Christophe, looking away from him. "I do not 'ave friends."

"But Stan said-"

"Stan eez a pussy fag. Believe me, 'e'd much razer be wiz ze 'omos."

"Maybe, but he still choses to be with you guys, doesn't he?"

"Zat eez only because 'e cannot face Broflovski."

Maxie didn't know what to say to this. He knew Stan couldn't face Kyle, he'd been telling him in practically every note for the past week. So he decided to change the subject.

"Why don't you like me?"

Christophe glaned at him again. "Because you are an annoying leetle 'omo 'oo asked too many questions. Go away."

Maxie was silent but stayed where he was. Christophe took no further notice of him and simply puffed out the smoke he was inhaling.

"What's it like to smoke?"

"Vat?" asked Christophe, staring at him with an irritated confused sort of look.

"Smoking," repeated Maxie, crouching down next to him and resting his hands on his knees. "What's it like?"

"Eet eez like smoking, vat do you zink?" growled Christophe, trying to find words that described it.

"Can I try?" asked Maxie hopefully. He'd always been curious about it, but he knew his friends would be mad if he even said anything.

"You von't like eet," said Christophe, grinning.

"But I wanna try."

"You von't be able to 'andle eet."

"Just one time. Please?" Maxie put on his best poutin puppy dog eyes and look at the snickering French boy.

"Am I suddenly your faggy friend you can puppy eye into zings?" he scoffed, but he took the cigarette from his mouth and handed it to him. "Be careful, _cheri._"

Maxie took it delicately and examined it for a second before putting it to his lips and inhaling. He immediately began coughing and it fell into the snow, the light at the end extinguished. He squeezed his eyes shut in discomfort only to snap them open again in the shock of finding sweet French lips against his own. It only lasted a moment before Christophe pulled away, blowing out Maxie's smoke irritabley. Maxie blinked at him.

"That was-"

"Me saving you from choing to deaz. I told you you could not 'andle eet. Do not zink it vas some stupid 'omo kiss."

"Oh," said Maxie clentching his bare hands. "Thanks?"

"MAXIE!"

**Okay, that was short, wasn't it? I'M SORRY! T3T And you guys waited so long! -huggles you guys- THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE, MY LOVES! So..... I don't really liethis chapter. Not a lot happens and it's all like, bleh. The ends a little cool, I think. Who found them first, do ya think? Hmmmmmmmmmmmm.**

**MY EXPLANATION: Theatre. T.H.E.A.T.R.E. for those of you who don't know, I love ot act. I was in my school play "Playing for Time" and had to be at rehersal everyday and go to workcalls every weekend. So basicly, I didn't leave school for two weeks. At all. And since FF's blocked on my school computers, I couldn't write. And I am SO SORRY. The last performance was last weekend, but I've had such bad writers block, but now it's gone and I'm back until two weeks before December 4 when I have ot rehers (god, I'm spelling that worng...) for "A Christma Charol" everyday. So you get for.... I dunno! But I'll tyr to write fast so you guys have something to chew on!**

**NEW EPISODES: So, having talked to you guys about all the new episodes yet and I absolutely HAVE TO. So, like, The China Probrem. FUCKING ROCKED. Seriouslah. What's not to like, right? Stan and KYle said they loved each other. Cartman held Butters hand while he was NAKED. Butters slapped Cartman. EPIC LOVE, yes? Yes. The Breast Cancer Show Ever was AMAZING. Like, really, I hate the girls, but Wendy just KICKED ASS. Literally. It was HILLARIOUS. AND THE GOTH KIDS! OH MY GOD! "Did she just call us emos?" I WAS ALL SQUEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! He sounded so upset! 3 The Pandemics were SWEOME, but a little to repetative I guess? Still, Craig. X3 IT was quite startling, really! :O**

**ME STORIES: CGVCP is... almost done with the next chater. X3 It sucks ass and nothing happens, but I need to get it out of the way so I can get on with the lemon, which I might try to write myself... -shifty shifty- Also... I've started two more stories. One's Stenny and the other is based around KEnny and all the peoples I like him with. I also want to start an AU based on Romeo and Juliet for Kenny and Kyle. But I've never read it. X3 We're reading it later in the year in my Englsih class, but I don't want to wait , so I'm thinking about going ot .... -gasp- the LIBRARY! Yep. LIBRARY. I dunno when these stories will be released, but I will say that it will probably be no time soon! :D**

**AND OH MY GOD. I went to my friend's Halloween party tonight and I was a DRAGON (really crappy costume form Clair's X3) and we had a costume contest and our judges were delibarating inside a room away form the window. And I was standing outside the window and when they came into the room when they were done I flashed them! It was SO AWESOME! They were like O.O and like, sprinted back inot he other room, and I won. Yep. ;D**

**And tha'ts it, I think. Reviews? I NEED THEM. Seriouslah. Next chapter up soon! 33333333333**


	7. The French

****

....eep! -hides- -throws chapter at- TAKE IT! LEAVE ME ALOOOOOONE! T3T

Maxie and Christophe's heads snapped to the flash of red hair sprinting towards them.

"Kyle?" said Maxie, slightly surprised and a little frightened by his furious expression. His eyes widened at the loud swoosh and crack of his fist making contant with Christophe's face. "No!" squeeked Maxie, jumping up.

"Christophe, you absolute shit!" roared Kyle, glaring angrily down at him.

"I am sheet, Broflovski?" he snarled, touching his cheek and wincing slightly. "Eez zat supposed to make me feel bad? _N'essayez pas même, vous fagot garce! Je ne m'inquiète pas ce que vous pensez! Il est un petit chat ennuyant, et je ferai ce que j'aime à lui. Si cela m'incite à chier à vous, fin. Je ne m'inquiète pas._"

"_Il n'est pas, et vous n'avez aucun droit de le traiter de cette façon! Laissez-le seul!_" barked Kyle, having studied French for several years and being quite fluent by now.

"_Il semble l'aimer, et quelle droite devez-vous refuser lui à cela?_" sneered Christophe, a grin flashing his face as he stood up to be above Kyle level.

"_Il ne comprend pas! Je le garde de devenir blessé! Vous des types remplissez juste sa tête d'espoirs faux vous que tous sont gentils et soin au sujet de lui!_"

"_Et quelle raison faisons-nous devons-nous pour le ce, Broflovski?_"

"_Je ne sais pas, tous que je sais est que vous devez laisser Maxie seul!_"

Christophe's grin widened. "Fine. I will leave 'im alone. And I won't let ze ozers talk to 'im ezer. 'ow eez zat?"

"That would be great," growled Kyle, his glare tightening.

"No, Kyle!" cried Maxie, grabbing at his sleeve. "I don't want that!"

"Well, I'm sorry, Maxie, but that's how it's gotta be!"

"Please, Kyle! I-"

"Go inside, Maxie!" Maxie looked tearful and it seemed to be giving Christophe some sort of sick pleasure. "The guys are looking for you. Find one of the and stay with them. Don't you _dare_ go near a gang member."

Maxie sniffed, turned, and ran back into the school.

"Why the fuck are you smiling?" sneered Kyle.

"Oh, nuzing, I am just so overwhelmed by 'ow wonderfully you 'andled zat," snickered Christophe.

"Shut up," barked Kyle. "You stay away from Maxie."

"Did I not just say zat I would?"

"I mean it, Christophe!"

"Whatever you say."

"I swear to god, if you mess with his feelings..."

Christophe grinned. "_Vous pensez que je l'ai embrassé, ne fais pas vous?_"

"I saw-"

"_Oui_, but you did not see before zat, did you?"

Kyle was silent, uneasy of where this was going.

"'e vas smoking."

Kyle's glared renewed itself and he stared at Kyle with a denying hatred. "Maxie doesn't smoke."

"Well, obviously. 'im 'acking into my mouz was proof enough for zat. I azzure you, eet was not at all pleasent."

"Then why the fuck did you do it?" spat Kyle, shaking with anger.

"Oh, you would 'ave prefered I let 'im choke to deaz?"

"What?! Of course not! He wouldn't have-"

"'e might 'ave. Eet ees possible."

"You shouldn't have been giving him cigarettes in the first place!"

"I did not. 'e asked if 'e could try. I told 'im 'e wouldn't be able to 'andle eet. 'e still wanted to. So I let 'im. Eet was 'is own fault."

"_This_ is why we don't want him hangin out with you! You don't understand! If he wants to smoke, you tell him, "Fuck no, it'll kill you." You don't give him a fucking cigarette!"

"So you lie to 'im?"

"When we have to, yes. Otherwise he'll get hurt."

"And why eez zat?"

"His parents are sort of... extreme."

"Like your muzzer?"

"Worse. That's why we've got to 'baby' him or whatever. If we don't, he'll accidentaly slip something with his parents and God knows what they'll do to him. So just stay away."

"I 'ave already said zat I would."

Christophe smirked and Kyle blushed a little.

"Uh, thanks." He turned and went back inside. He ran into Nico almost as soon as he got in.

"Hey, dude," he said. "Did Maxie find you or one of the other guys?"

"No, hun, we havn't seen him at all," sighed Nico.

"What?" asked Kyle, confused. "But I told him to go find you guys. You sure he's not with someone else?"

"Yeah, I just saw Griff, and Angel's still sceaming for him, so unless he's with the gang, we havn't found him," said Nico, raising an eyebrow. "You found him and didn't stay with him?"

"He was with Christophe," muttered Kyle, glaring at the floor. "Damn it."

--

"Maxie, dude, we've been looking for you everywhere!" called Kenny, jogging up to the crying boy who was sitting against a row of lockers. He stopped and looked at him concernedly. "Are you okay?"

Maxie sniffed and looked up at him. The bell had rung a while ago but the rush of students hadn't noticed those searching. He shook his head and stood up shakily. "Kyle said... not to go near you guys."

"What?" asked Kenny, confused and a little angry. "Why not?"

"I dunno," muttered Maxie, turning from him. "I don't understand, so I'll listen."

"No, dude, you can't let him decide who you can be friends with!" insisted Kenny, taking a step towards him and reaching out to touch his arm.

Maxie rounded on him, tears still shining in his eyes, and backed up. "I'll listen..." he said softly. He then turn and ran. Ran through the halls, past the classrooms, out of the school, into the cold, and home. And Angel would never forgive Kyle. Not ever.

--

"I'm safe, Butters."

"That was horrible, Eric."

"But I'm safe. I did it. Pretty soon he'll refuse to speak to them and there'll be no more risk. It'll fall back into place, and he'll just have more reason to hate them. Hate them, Kyle. More than you've ever hated me. Hate them."

**-insert extrememly longer repetative capitalized appology here- ...and so, as you can see, I'm really, really, really, really, really, REALLY sorry for being a lazy ass and not posting in forever then producing this short ass THING. Yeah. Forgive, Pocket, she has theatre. T3T**

**Okay, so you guys are going to hate me for this, but I wrote Kyle and Christophe's french arguement awhile ago, and, um, I forgot what they're saying. X3 It comes out of the translator backwards funny. So, like, if you care what they're saying, try putting it in a translator and working it out yourself. I'm too lazy..... -.- Or if you can speak French, that's cool, too. I hope I did it right...**

**And so a HELLZ of a lot of stuff has happened to me since the last time I talked to you guys and I'm gunna tell you all just 'cause. So... when was last I posted? Halloweenish? Fuck... WELL, i went ot Nekocon, the mos amazing awesome wonderful place in the world. It's MY anime convention and I love it. And so I went and whored out and had a hella fun time! :D We stampeded through the convention center doing Carmel Dansen and me and my firends started a hug train! It was amazing! And I met gay guys! Lots and lots of gay guys! And they had sex! And I was told that it happened! And I was happy! YAY!!!!!!! :D**

**And then some more stuff happened that I can't remember 'cause it's been too long, and last weekend we performed A Christmas Charol! And I got to wear curlers to school! And we walked down to Taco Bell in them and had an emotional breakdown in the middle of it! And then we walked to Farm Fresh and people kept hitting on us! While we were in curlers! Including old ladies! And then we went ot IHOP again! And I was SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO hyper! And then we had the cast party! And we played spin the phone and I got to kiss the guy I like! And now he's my boyfriend! And WEEEEEEEEEEEEE! :D**

**And OH MY GOD, The Ungroundable! They made fun of fucking Twilight. And that just rocks SO FUCKING MUCH. Because I hate Twilight. SO FUCKING MUCH. Let it burn. And die. And not live. And have mutant grapes thrown at it. YEAH!**

**Soooooooooo, yeah. Sorry. Really, really sorry. OH, and I'm writing a novel. For my English class. And it has gay guys in it. So if anyone wants to read Pocket's novel, tell her. She might end up putting it in the misc section. REVIEWED PREASE!!!!!!!!! T3T**


	8. The Fault

**Again, I'M SORRY. I may have a spontanious period some time in the future when I update really often, but I've reach the point of procrastination with this story, and for the time being, updates will come slowly... SORRY! T3T**

_"Maxwell."_

_Maxie_ _stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Cartman and Butters. Cartman was looking at him rather hungrily, and Butters sympatheticly. Cartman approached and stared down at him. Maxie tensed a little and pulled his arms to his chest protectively._

_"W-what is it?" he asking nervously, the beginnnings of his tears still shining in his eyes._

_"You look upset," Cartman said simply._

_"I-I'm fine," Maxie stammered, surprised by the statement and averting his eyes._

_"You cry when you're fine?" asked Cartman, giving him a smile, though it might have been a rather evil one. "What'd Kyle do now?"_

_Maxie gasped a little and looked back at him. "H-he hasn't-"_

_"He has."_

_Maxie let out another tiny gasp at the accusation and looked at the ground. _

_"Come on, tell me what he did," Cartman cooed holding out an arm to him. "I promise I won't be mean."_

_Maxie allowed him to wrap his arm around his shoulder and bring him down to sit on the floor._

_"Eric-" started Butters._

_"Shut up, Butters," said Cartman, giving him a warning glare. "It's Maxie's turn to talk."_

_"He doesn't want me to..." began Maxie, bringing his attention back to him, "be around with the gang. They're not bad people. They're not mean to me. But he thinks it's bad for them to hang around me."_

_"Doesn't sound fair," said Cartman, pretending to be thoughtful and sympathetic. "You have the right to chose your own friends, don't you?"_

_"Kenny... said that," said Maxie, hugging his knees and burrying his face in them. "A few weeks ago."_

_Cartman flinched slightly at the mention of his former best friend. "But you have to listen to Kyle, don't you? They told you to."_

_Maxie nodded, sniffing a little._

_"You don't want to though, right?" prodded Cartman. "You want to defy him, don't you?"_

_Maxie looked up at him, looking a bit scared. "But..."_

_"You can break away from him," encouraged Cartman. "What doesn't he want you to do most? What does he tell you most often?"_

_Maxie thought for a second. "Don't go home. Only go when they tell me I can."_

_"Then go home," said Cartman, his eyes on fire. Maxie stared at him in shock. "Tell your parents that Kyle's being mean to you. Tell them the others won't help. Because they agree with him. They don't want you to be friends with them either. They're greedy bastards. And someday they'll leave you. You've got to leave them first. Don't be made a fool of."_

_Maxie felt new tears forming, and he burried his head in his knees again. Cartman stood up and Butters looked at his angrily. He simply smirked and grabbing his wrist, leading him away._

_"Go home, Maxie."_

_--_

"We're done," spat Angel.

Token, Clyde, and Tweek looked at him, confused. They stoof facing three. Maxie hadn't come to school for a couple days, and Kyle, after a rather nasty fight with Angel, wouldn't approach his friends any longer. And so the five official gay guys at Park High School had widdled down to three. Angel, Nico, and Griff. All thoroughly depressed.

"What?" asked Token.

"We're done distracting the gang from Tweek," growled Griff softly.

"Oh, yeah, sure," said Token. "They've stopped bothering him, so it's all good. Thanks for helping."

"Sure," sighed Nico, turning. "Come on, boys."

"Hey, are you guys okay?" asked Clyde causiously as they walked away. They stopped, and Nico turned to face him.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, we're missing a friend or two thanks to the gang," he said blankly.

_"Don't hold it against us if we hate you."_

--

"You guys, I don't think it's really our fault-"

"Shut up, Craig," interupted Christophe, blowing out smoke angrily. They sat behind the school building, smoking as always. They might have been almost as deressed as the gays. Kenny sighed.

"It really _is_ our fault," he said miserably, moving his cigarette to his mouth, but hanging his mind and grinding it into the pavement at the last second.

"Well, so _what_?" growled Craig, glaring at the lot of them. "Why do we care?"

They glared back. "Because Maxie's probably never going to be aloud out of his house again," spat Stan. "His parents are fucking insane. And Kyle..."

"God, Kyle..." muttered Kenny.

"What does 'e zink of 'is precious _God_ now?" Christophe asked no one in particular, and only half-heartedly. "Zat cocksucking bastard..."

"Um..."

Their heads turned to the soft, slightly scared sound that came from Butters. He had approached them nervously and was staring at hte ground determinedly. "Y-you guys want to help Kyle?"

They looked at eachother oddly. "Yeah..." said Kenny slowly.

"I think I can help," said Butters shyly.

"We're listening," said Stan.

"I-it's Eric," Butters squeaked.

They hadn't talked to him in so long that it took a few seconds for the name to register.

"Carman?" asked Kenny, confused.

Butters nodded. "He... told Maxie that... he had to break away from Kyle and the others. He told him to disobey them, and go home."

Kenny blinked. "He did _what?_" shrieked Stan. "Why?!"

"To make Kyle hate you guys more," said Butters. "As soon as he found out that he was around you guys again, he started making moves to get him away. To make him hate you so he wouldn't ever go back to you. That day Maxie went home, Cartman lured him away from you guys and to Christophe. He knew Kyle would be awful sore to find him with him."

"God fucking damn him!" roared Stan, standing up furiously. "Why the fuck does he care?"

"B-because he-" started Butters. He seemed to be having trouble with the words. "He- he's the reason that you guys... stopped being friend in the first place."

Kenny and Stan stared at him in slight shock while Christophe and Craig listened with interest.

"W-what do you mean?" asked Kenny causiously.

"When Kyle figured out he was gay, Eric found out first and convinced him that you guys would hate him for it. He said you guys had figured it out, too, and said you didn't want to be his friends anymore if he was gay. And... then he went to you guys and told you that he didn't trust you enough as his friends to confront you about it, and that he went to the other gay guys instead. And... and..." He was almost crying now.

_"I'm sorry..."_

--

"KYLE!"

Kyle stopped for a moment and shifted his gaze to Stan and Kenny, sprinting down the sidewalk towards him. He continued walking, but as they were running, they caught up. Stan grabbed his arm and he smacked him away quickly, turning and glaring at them.

"Don't touch me," he mubled angrily.

"Kyle, listen, we've got to talk," said Kenny sternly.

"No, we don't," spat Kyle, turning away again.

"Yeah, we do!" said Stan, grabbing his arm again. Kyle tried to tug away, but he held on tight. "Kyle, please, it might not change anything, but you've got to know."

Kyle glared at them. "What?" he growled.

They relayed what Butters had told them and Kyle listened silently. When they'd finished Kyle just looked at them. "Well, then, fuck fatass," he mumbled before turning once again and walking away. Stan and Kenny watched after him hoplessly. Kenny sighed.

_"We tried."_

--

"We're quitting."

Christophe and Craig stared at them blankly.

"What?" hissed Christophe after a few moments, fixing a hard glare on them.

"We're quitting the gang," said Stan. "We're done. We want out."

"Dude, you can't fucking _quit_ a gang!" said Craig angrily.

"It's not like we're a real gang anyway," mumbled Kenny. "We sit in back of the school and smoke. That's closer to goth kids that a gang."

"Well, since you obviously 'ave no gratitude to me for taking you in, fine," growled Christophe turning from them. "Leave. I do not care."

"Chris-" started Kenny.

"Come on, Kenny, let's just go," said Stan quickly, grabbing his hand and pulling him away.

Craig and Christophe were both glaring as they left, Craig right at them, Christophe at the white snow that had no right to sparkled in the sunlight. But both looked incradibley hurt.

_"Fuck you guys."_

_--_

"Stan, why are you still holding my hand?" asked Kenny as they sat on a bench in the courtyard.

"Oh, sorry, it's nothing," mumbled Stan, but he made no move to let go. "Just... do you mind?"

Kenny studied him for a moment before smilng slightly and squeezing his in return.

_"Not really."_

_--_

"But they hate us! What if they -nng!- want to kill us?!"

"Tweek, they're not gunna kill us," sighed Token.

"I feel kinda bad, though," said Clyde. "It is sort of our fault... shouldn't we at least apologize?"

"I don't think they'll really give a shit," said Token. "I've never seen Nico sulk so much. He hasn't done any work at all since Maxie left. He's gotta be failing at least English by now..."

"Do you think the gang even realises how much they fucked them up?" asked Clyde.

"Do you think they care?" countered Token.

"Probably not," sighed Clyde. "I feel like we should go scream at them."

"Yeah," said Token with a little nod. A few seconds of silence passed during which Tweek looked between his friends axiously twitching.

"So we gunna do it?" asked Clyde. Token looked at him.

_"Huh?"_

**Right, so I just wrote a buncha emo shit. XD And most of it was dialouge so it probably went very fast since I changed scenes five thousand times. Everyone's in it, though. X3 And a lot happened. There was just a bunch of stuff in between that I didn't want to write and weren't all that important and would have caused be to procrastinate even further, so I decided ot just skip around. I think the effet turned out kinda nice, actually... meh. X3 Oh, and if you're wondering about Token and Nico, they're just in the same English class, remember? **

**So, onto my life. WELL, I havn't talked to my boyfriend since Christmas Eve when he told me his phone was dying, and I'm realatively pissed about it. And for Christmas I got a PURPLE iPod, the canvas for the portrait my daddy's gunna paint of me, some rainbow neon MONSTER suspenders, bright BLUE pants, pruple leg warmers, a Charlie the unicorn shirt that says "Shun the nonbeliever! SHUN!", some puff ball boots, aaaaaannnnnnnddddd a buncha other stuff that's not worth remembering. X3 Oh, and if you guys are wondering where your presant is... it's rated M, titled Straight Line Academy by ME. (It's not that bad, nothing happens. Just one tiny scene involving Kenny's weiner.) And I think I may be going into depression....**

**So, anyways, hope you like! REVIEW~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. The Memories

**asdfsdfgdfgdfg**

_"I don't care. I don't care. I don't care."_

Kyle's own thoughts echoed in his head over and over again as he lay, curled up in a ball on his bead which was now littered with little trinkets. The sparkley rainbow butt plug Nico had gotten him for his birthday that he'd never used. A fluffy white stuffed penguin they'd taken from Maxie because he'd found it on the ground and didn't know what kind of diseases it carried. Part of a five way best friends necklace set Griff had found god knows where and given to all of them. The cookie cutters he'd stolen from Angel for his own lunch sandwiches. A rock Cartman had colored on with chalk and tried to pass off as a birthday presant some years ago. A homemade (Stan's home, actually, since he probably lacked markers and stickers at him own) get well card from Kenny from once when he was out for a week with the flu. And a strip of pictures he took with Stan in one of those photo booth things at the mall.

And somehow, Cartman, Kenny, and Stan's things jumped out more to him than his friends' did. They called out for him to hold them more and made him miss them more. And he wanted to hold them and hug them and pretend they were the people they represented, and he had no idea why and it was really pissing him off. Particularly the rock that was looking at him with a lopsided smile and different sized eyes. Or more, it was depressing him.

He'd known it was Cartman's fault all along, he just... hadn't been aware of it. He knew it was Cartman who'd convinced him to skip over Stan and Kenny and go straight to the gay guys. He knew he was stupid to listen to him. He'd just been in such a panic. He'd been so afraid they'd reject him. And Cartman had said that they were. That they already knew and didn't want to be friends anymore. He couldn't have faced them with that possibility. When he thought about it then, the only place of sure acceptence was with the gays.

It was just Nico, Angel, and Griff then. Maxie hadn't moved yet. They were more sucluded then. Nico was even more stuck up and no was was worthy of his friendship unless they were outwardly gay. Griff hardly ever talked and would often stare at random things and examine every little detail of them, tuned out from the world. Angel's anger issues were unbelievable and he refused any sort of therapy. And then Kyle had come up to them one day after school while they sat silently in the courtyard.

_"Yes, can we help you?" asked Nico, lacing his words with deep annoyance._

_"Yeah, um..." Kyle had started nervously, not knowing exactly how to put it. "I think I'm... gay."_

_Nico blinked and examined him. "Yes, that sounds about right. What would you like us to do about it?"_

_Kyle was a bit surprised and unsure of how to answer. "I just- um... I-"_

_"Looking for some friends, right?" asked Griff, softly smiling at him. _

_"Uh, yeah," mumbled Kyle, looking at his feet._

_"And why the fuck does being gay automatically make you eligable to be our friend?" barked Angel, who was slouching huffily on a bench with crossed arms, scowling at Kyle hatefully._

_"Angel-" started Griff._

_"Why do you wanna be our friend _now_?" he continued angrily, as if he hadn't heard him. "Why do you magically like us now that your a fag?"_

_"Well, obviously he's never thought about it till now," sighed Griff. "I think we should give him a shot. It's not like we have to keep him."_

_Kyle perked up a little to have his support, but Nico made him cower back a little again._

_"Griff, _look_ at him," he sneered, giving him a disgusted look. "Just look at that hat. What the fuck is that?"_

_"Sure, he needs a little work, but he's cute enough," encouraged Griff. "We'll just give him a little makeover and he'll be fine."_

_Kyle remembered the last time he'd been given a make over and realised the situation was extremely similar. He was changing his appearance into what would be considered gay by three 'friends' in order to fit in. Wonderful._

_"I don't like him," muttered Angel._

_"Yes, but you don't like anybody," pointed out Griff._

Kyle pushed the memory out of his mind. They'd been so cold and hard to approach when it was just the three of them. Would they become that way again now? He pushed that thought out too.

"KYLE! Get up, you're going to be late for school!"

"I'm not going!" Kyle called back hoarsly to his mother.

"What what what?! Are you sick?" she asked, as he heard her footsteps approach his door and jiggle the nob. "Open the door, Kyle."

"No," muttered Kyle. "I don't feel good."

"Well, at least eat something, bubbie, you might just be hungry," said Mrs. Broflovski worriedly.

"I'm fine, Mom, can I please just stay home today?"

"Well, alright, but you'd better not fall behind on your work."

"I won't. Thanks, Mom."

"Your father and I have to go to work, so no one else is going to be home all day. Feel better, bubbie."

Kyle reached for Stan's pictures with stopped at the last second and grabbed Maxie's penguin instead. He'd been so upset when they took it away. It probably would have been fine if he kept it. It was only Angel who'd been concerned. Something about him probably sleeping with it. Angel'd always liked Maxie, and he didn't like a lot of people. When he'd joined the group, he hadn't come up and asked like Kyle. Angel had sot of scouted him. Or more stared at him constantly until we noticed and approached him. He's been extremely outcasted back then, but was completely oblivious to it.

It briefly crossed his mind that his parents didn't even know he was gay. They didn't know an of them were gay. They never talked about it in front of them, and always had changes of clothes stashed in Angel's truck for occations when they'd gone to visit. Maxie's parents... Kyle wondered what they'd done to him when he'd come home in the middle of the day. They couldn't have hurt him, right? That wasn't why he wasn't at school, was it? No. They loved him too much. His mom was always telling them to take care of her baby. She'd been telling them ever since the first time they met her.

_"Hey, Maxie, we're all spending the night at my house tonight," said Nico happily as they walked out of the doors of the school and to the bus. "Wanna come?"_

_"Oh, yes!" said Maxie eagerly. "But... my parents don't like me to go places with people they haven't met."_

_"How about we stop at your house so they can meet us, then?" suggested Kyle._

_"Yes, I think that would be fine," agreed Maxie with a little nod as they took their seats._

_"Do they, uh, know your gay?" questioned Griff cautiously._

_"No, I don't think so," mumbled Maxie thoughtfully. "I don't think they like gay people much, so I thought it was best not to tell them. Should I have?"_

_"No, it's fine," said Angel quickly. "But what about us, then? Nico and Kyle pretty much scream gay, and I'm guessing they're not gunna be too thrilled with my goth shit..."_

_"Oh, that's easy," said Nico. "We'll just raid Griff's closet. We can get off at his stop, throw on some of his straight boy clothes and walk to Maxie's."_

_"Dude, Griff's stuff won't fit me and Angel," said Kyle exasperatedly. Nico may have been pretty cose to Griff's size, Nico lent him excentric stuff all the time, but Angel was barely bigger than Kyle._

_"I've got stuff from when I was younger," said Griff, smiling at them over the back of his seat._

_"Yeah, Griff, 'cause we wanna wear _that_," said Angel sarcastically._

_But they did end up wearing them. They werern't bad, Griff had good taste. Once they'd changed and stripped Nico of all the accesories he was still trying to wear they set off too Maxie's house. Maxie opened the door and came in, slipping off his shoes in the entrance way and telling the others to do the same._

_"Mommy? I'm home," he said causiously as they walked across his living room where a girl who looked about in her twenties was knitting and didn't seem to notice their entrance. "I brought some friends I'd like you to meet."_

_The girl snapped her head up from her knitting at starred at them wide-eyed. There was some crashing from the kitchen and a woman in an apron stumbled out, her eyes darting from boy to boy. "Well, my goodness, it seems you have."_

_Griff and Kyle smiled at her, but Angel and Nico were staring back at the girl who was cleaning her glasses and replacing them on her face to be sure she'd seen correctly. She said nothing._

_"Rachel, go upstairs, you're being rude," snapped the woman. The girl immediately took up her knitting and went up the stairway, glancing back down at them. "I'm sorry about her, boys. It's nice to meet you. I'm Max's mother."_

_"Nice to meet you, too, Mrs. Green," said Griff coolly. "I'm Griff Larkson. This is Kyle Broflovski, Nico Cole, and Angel Darling."_

_"Oh, that's a nice name," she complimented, smling at him sternly. It fit him a lot better in Griff's clothes, and he gave a nervous smile in attempt to fill it out, because the last thing he wanted was for Maxie's mom to hate him, but he didn't hate people noting it any less. She most likely took his attempt to control his anger as him being shy._

_"Mommy, everyone's sleeping over at Nico's house tonight, may I go?" asked Maxie, looking up at her anxiously._

_"Oh, I don't know," she said causiously, resting her fingers on her chin and staring at the coldly._

_"Don't let him go, Mother," said Rachel who had snuck half way back down the stairs. "Guys do such _terrible_things at sleepovers. They sit there and talk about it in class. They'll probably show him all sorts of innapropriate things."_

_"We most certainly will not," said Nico, looking at her indignantly, but we could all the amused saracasm behind it. Maxie would most likely be seeing a lot of 'innapropriate' things tonight. "How dare you suggest such a thing."_

_"Rachel, upstairs!" shrieked Mrs. Green. "I've told you a thousand times not to come out when we have guests!"_

_Rachel huffed and retreated up the steps. They starred after her oddly as Mrs. Green cleared her throat._

_"I'm sorry, boys, she's rather disturbed," she said loftily, through she was rather tense. "Now, about this sleepover. About what time would you all be getting to bed?"_

_"Well, that depends, what's Maxie's bedtime?" asked Kyle._

_She flinched a tiny bit to hear him referred to as such, but quickly shook it off. "Ten o'clock on weekends."_

_"Then we'll be in bed by ten," said Kyle, smiling at her._

_She sighed and nodded lightly. "Alright. Don't give him any sugar, he'll be up all night. And stay out of trouble. Go and pack, Max."_

_Maxie looked thrilled and scurried up the stairs to pack. Mrs. Green went back into the kitchen and the other four decided to go help Maxie. As they came up the stairs, they saw Rachel, sitting in a chair at the end of the hall, holding her knitting, but starring intently at them. They hurried past down the hall to the only open door where Maxie was searching through his drawers._

_"Hey, is that girl your sister?" asked Kyle nervously._

_"Oh, yes, she is," said Maxie, not looking up._

_"What's wrong with her?" asked Angel._

_"Hmm? Nothing's wrong with her, I don't think."_

_"Why does she stare so much?" continued Angel. "And it seems like she just pisses your mom off."_

_"Oh, that," said Maxie sadly as he placed some folded clothes neatly in his bag. "I don't know. It wasn't always that way. One day it just kind of happened."_

_Once he'd finished they went back down stairs, followed by Rachel's wide eyes, and as they left, Mrs. Green said what she would say ever time they left that house._

_"Take care of my baby."_

Kyle groaned. They never found out exactly what was wrong with Rachel. But they knew that their mother treasured Maxie so much because she didn't want the same thing to happen to him. He pushed away the penguin. He didn't want to think about Rachel. But without something held against his chest he felt lonely, and unconciously took the necklace. It was Griff who gave them to them, but they represented them all. If you put them all together they made a rather large, deformed heart that said "Best Friends" as did most. Kyle's said "ien". His was the only one with three letters. He sighed. He couldn't remember the last itme they'd all put them together. He wondered if they'd ever do it again. He wondered if he'd be able to. He didn't feel much like their best friend anymore. He wasnt entirely sure he ever had.

Little child living life, love and see the world. And if you see the world this way, the world you know you'll know. Because if you know you know the world, then even life will stop. Come and rave away with us, little child living life. We'll be here to show you how, but let's put down the drugs. Know the world a different way, through neon lights and strobes. Move them round and know their color, it lingers in the air. And when you come the time to live, you'll wish it all away. Love to live in nothing more, but the ecstasy of fun. Grind on up, come join our train. Scream your loudest, never leave. One more song, one more song. Show your kandi, know the dance. We all know it, it's any dance. Dance with us, all of us. We don't care if we're strangers, we're all friends in here. Leave life and rave.

And that just made him feel worse. He pushed it away and stared at the remaining objects. He didn't feel like he should even touch Nico's buttplug. He wasn't entirely sure he'd never used it himself. He was never really sure of anything Nico did. He knew he was the most sexual out of all of them, but he had no idea who the hell he fucked or when the hell he fucked them. He knew he made his mother cry on a daily bases, but he had no idea why. He knew he dated Angel for about two days, but hadn't known about it till a week after it was over and had no idea what had happened. He also thought he'd had a lot of boyfriends, but he had no idea who they were or when he had dated them. He wondered if the others knew.

Kyle's eyes fell on Angel's cookie cutters. He remembered the first time he'd seen him pull out his mini sandwishes all cut in cute little shapes. He'd been surprised, but he'd liked them immediately. Angel never let him use them, though, so one sleepover at his house, he'd just sort of taken them. Angel never said anything about it, not even when Kyle started having fun shaped lunches as well. None of them had. He wondered if he should give them back. But if he did it now, after their fight, he'd probably take it as handing back his friendship. But maybe that was what he wanted.

_"It's not my fucking fault!"_

_"It is and you fucking know it!"_

_"You would have done the exact same thing, asshole!"_

_"Maybe, but I would have fucking _stayed with him_!"_

_"Oh, you wouldn't have wanted to say one word to Christophe?"_

_"Of course I would have, but I wouldn't have fucking done it! I would have gotten Maxie the hell out of there and back to the guys! He's way more fucking important than telling off that dick!"_

Kyle burried his face in his pillow. Angel was right. He shouldn't have let Maxie go just after he'd been mean to him. He knew it now. And he hated himself for it. Especially since he knew Christophe didn't really do anything wrong. He gave Maxie a cigarette because Maxie asked for it. He didn't know how fucking insane his parents were. And then he saved him from choking. Maxie had approached him. He didn't do anything.

He turned his head and stared at Kenny's card. He wanted to take it and read it, but ouldn't bring himself to do it. he'd abandoned him, even if Cartman had instigated it. He and Stan. They could have at least came and talked to him before they asumed Cartman was telling the truth. They should have known better. They should have come to get him...

Stan's pictures caught his eye again and he could see them slightly from his angle. They were all goofy poses, and they were both smiling. He whimpered lightly and sat up, slipping off his bed. He glanced at his clock. 6:53. His parents would be gone by now, and Ike would still be sleeping. He unlocked his door and walked to the bathroom, flipping on the light and staring at himself in the mirror. He hadn't slept last night and his eyes were tired. He glanced down at the jar that held various things and he wondered why there were scissors in there. He picked them up and stared at them. Scissors... to cut things with. He thought he'd like to take Stan's pictures an cut them into tiny little pieces. But instead he opened them and pulled up his sleeve. He put the cold blade of his wrist and just stared down at it.

"Kyle?"

He looked up roughly and stared at Ike who was looking rather horrified.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing, Ike," said Kyle quickly, replacing the siccors in the jar and pulling down his sleeve. He pushed past his brother and rushed back to his room.

"Kyle!"

--

Nice and Griff sat in class miserabley. Neither of them was paying attention until someone knocked of the door. They glanced at it as the teacher opened it to reveal someone who shouldn't be at their school for another two years. They stared at Ike, surprised and he looked past the teacher to them with a sort of scared look.

"Can I help you, young man?" asked the teacher, but he just stared at Stan and Kenny.

"Ike, what are you doing here?" asked Griff, standing up concerned.

"Can I talk to you guys?" he asked shakily.

Him and Nico looked at each other and went to the door, simply pushing past the teacher and slamming the door behind them.

"What's up?" asked Nico. He should be at school by now, and he had to have a good reason for skipping.

Ike just stood the for a second, staring at the floor. Finally he looked up at them and said, "Kyle cut himself."

**WOOT! Emo stuff is so fun to write. X3 I love how it's just like, scissors... to cut stuff with. X3 Did you guys like my completely random, nothing to do with the story at all rave peom thingy? I originally planned on just writing a bunch of words that didn't make sentences, but I decided to put that instead. Isn't it hillarious? I had no idea what I was writing, and had no idea what it meant until I read it. X3**

**And I broke my record again! THIS is now the longest chapter I've ever written. It makes me happy. X3 And so, like I feel like talking about Nico with you guys. I've got this idea, but I get the feeling you guys are gunna hate him for it. X3 But it's so amusing and I have to do it. Hehe. But don't hate him. He's just a lonely little whore in a lonely little word with a mommy who cries too much. X3**

**I put Ike in! :D It makes me happy. I like eet. But yeah, this was originally goign to be a fucking LONG ASS chapter, but I wanted to stop it dramatically with Ike, and I didn't know what scene to do next, so yeah. X3**

**I got my friend obsessed with South Park. Isn't that GREAT?! Yes, it is. Oh, and my friend has this English project where she has to act out a scene from her book and we helped her and were in it and we're putting it on youtube. X3 It's not up yet, but in the mean time, go look at our other random shit, it's funny. supersock6666. I'm BEES.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I know I fdocussed a lot on the gay guys and I was originally only going to make that the beginning, but I couldn't think of any stuff for the other guys. Hopefully they'll be in the next chapter a lot.**

**I hope you liked it! REVIEW, BEETCHES! 33333333333333**


	10. The Secret

**gafdgdjfghadkgladfg**

Griff and Nico stared at Ike with completely blank expressions, attempting to comprehend exactly what he'd just said. Ike stared at the ground, shaking slightly.

"Kyle WHAT?!"

Griff and Ike turned there heads down the hall to where Stan and Kenny were standing, looks of horror on their faces. Ike blinked at them. He hadn't seen either of them since Kyle came out, and didn't think they'd care.

"Fuck off, it's not any of your business," spat Griff, shooting a glare at them.

"No, Griff, they're fine," said Nico suddenly, still staring at Ike blankly. "Ike, you're absolutely sure?"

Ike turned back to him and nodded.

"How did you get here?"

"I took a taxi."

"Is it still waiting for you?"

Ike nodded.

"Go and tell them they can go. We'll take you to school. Do you need money?"

Ike shook his head.

"We're gunna go get Angel and we'll meet you in front of the school, okay, sweetie?"

Ike nodded and hurried off down the hall. Nico turned to Griff and Stan and Kenny who had come up to them. "Like I said, Angel," he said, taking a deep breath and quickly walking through the hall while the others followed. He mumbled curses to himself as they approached his current classroom and knocked frantically on the door. It was opened by Bebe, who Nico pushed past, making her scowl at him, and grabbed Angel by the arm.

"So sorry to interupt, but we need him," he explained as he pulled his confused friend out, without even looking at the teacher.

"Dude, what the fuck?" asked Angel once the door had been slammed behind him and they were once again speed walking down the hall.

"Kyle cut himself," explained Griff, who was still glaring at Stan and Kenny.

"What?!" shrieked Angel, turning to glare at them as well.

"For God's sake, it's not their fault, you guys," said Nico impatiently as he pushed open the front doors. "If they're worried, there's no fucking reason they shouldn't be able to come. Oh, Ike's got to be so upset..."

"How about there's no fucking room in my truck?" offered Angel irritabley as he saw Ike watching the taxi go.

"Ike, sweetie, are you gunna be okay at school?" asked Nico as they all scurried off to the truck.

Ike nodded lightly while Angel threw open the door and climbed in.

"Griff you can sit up front, Ike can sit in my lap," said Nico, pulling open the other door and putting the seat forward so he, Ike, Stan and Kenny could climb in. The second the door closed behind Griff, Angel slammed on the gas and sped out of the parking lot, uttering curses and grinding his teeth as he dodged other cars and squirrels. Stan and Kenny clung to their seats, surprised by his driving.

"Should he be driving while he's so pissed off?" Stan asked Nico nervously, while the later held Ike to himself closely.

"Better him while he's pissed than any of us," said Nico.

"But doesn't he have anger issues or something?" pressed Kenny.

"Exactly," said Nico. "He's _usually _pissed while he's driving, so he's learned to stay focussed."

They arrived at South Park Middle faster than should be possible and sent Ike inside with a few reassuring words, then took off again. Even Griff was clinging to his seat with Angel's recklessness.

"Angel, do we really need to get there this quickly?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes, Griff, you have no idea," Nico answered for him, leaning in between their seats to watch the road as they approached a familiar house. "Wait. Angel, stop at my house."

He slammed on the breaks, not having time to comprehend his request. He flung a sharp glare at him once they'd come to a stop. "What the _hell_, Nico?" he hissed.

"Trust me, it's absolutely necessary," Nico said, not even bothering to wait for a seat to be pulled back, and just climbing over Stan and Griff, pushing open the door and stumbling out. "You guys wouldn't understand."

He sprinted to his door and flung it open, not even bothering to close it as he ran inside. Someone screamed at him. The boys waited in the car impatiently until he came scurrying out again, small pink-soled shoes stumbling behind him. Angel nearly had a heart attack.

"MAXIE!"

"Shut _up_, Angel!" barked Nico as he shoved Maxie up into the truck and followed. "Fucking _go_!"

Maxie crawled into Kenny's lap, who held onto him tightly so he didn't get flung around, not meeting anyone's eyes, but his were full of tears. Angel slammed on the gas again, even more furious than before. "Nico, I'm going to fucking kill you."

"Yeah, yeah, later," huffed Nico as Kyle's house came into view moments later. "Just open the fucking door."

The doors flung open and they all piled out, taking off towards the house immediatly. Stan reached it first, flinging the door that no one had bothered to lock open and ran the path up the stairs and to Kyle's room he hadn't traveled in years. He was going to scream his name, but lost his voice and ability to move in an inner fit of horror, and so Kenny pushed past him and did it for him, shattering the world as he did so.

"KYLE!"

The jew was sitting on his knees in the middle of the room, red-bladed scissors in one hand, gushes of blood in the other. His wrist was a flurry of red that dripped to and stained the carpet and the one black and white striped armwarmer he wore everyday that no one ever even noticed anymore. He could hear Stan's footsteps running towards him and then stop. He could see Kenny scream at him. He could smell Nico's fruity perfume. He could feel Maxie shaking. He could even taste the smoke that lingered on Angel's clothes from his parents. All his senses were on full blast, but he couldn't feel any pain. His wrist didn't hurt. Not at all.

And then there was pressure and he looked slowly to find an orange parka and a pair of hands on it, slowly turning red. He lifted his head to stare at Kenny and was deadly afraid of the tears that were sliding down his fear ridden face. He tore his arm away and tried to stand up, falling bakcwards instead and staring at Kenny with pure horror.

"Kyle, stop it!" squeaked Angel, hugging his arms to his sides from behind. Angel didn't squeak. He was crying, too. Angel didn't cry.

Kenny replaced his parka quickly. Kyle could taste the smoke on him, too. Sandwiched between the two, the smoke from Stan drifted into his taste buds as well. It was overwhelming. He dropped the scissors and covered his mouth with his hand, feeling little wet patches on his face from where the blood had soaked into his arm warmer. He squeezed his eyes shut in discomfort, but he lost his train of thought as Angel's shaking fingers curled around his shirt, and a sudden lone thought poped in his head.

_Nico was right not to tell him._

His paniced breathing grew steadier and his removed his hands. He couldn't taste the smoke anymore. He looked to his left to see Nico, holding a sobbing Maxie to himself with the most hurt expression on his face Kyle had ever seen. He was crying, too. Nico didn't cry. But his cry was silent. His face was blank save his eyes, and the tears could have just as easily been there as not. But they were there. And Kyle knew it was his fault. He hadn't cried last time, but now, because he hadn't listened, he was.

His eyes haunted him and he turned his gaze swiftly to Stan and Griff, who were lingering, side by side, in the doorway. Both were standing completely blankly, their arms loose at their sides, their shoulders down, their mouths slightly open. But tears fell just as easily down their faces as everyone else's. Stan cried, but Griff didn't. Griff didn't cry.

Angel didn't cry.

Nico didn't cry.

Griff didn't cry.

The three people who had taken him in when he was confused didn't cry. He'd never seen any of them cry. But they were. They were crying. Angel was crying, Nico was crying, Griff was crying. Kenny was crying, Maxie was crying, Stan was crying. Kyle was crying.

--

"Kyle?"

He looked up from where he sat on the bed at Nico. They'd stopped the bleeding of his wrist, cleaned the cuts, and bandaged them up. His arm warmer was still sticky with blood, but he refused to take it off. Angel was sitting against the door, holding a sleeping Maxie with many dried tears on his face and stroking his hair. Stan and Griff were still standing, shaking slightly, with no real expression. Kenny was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the floor, resting his head in his palm. And Nico was standing in front of him, digging holes into his mind with his eyes.

"What?" muttered Kyle.

"Was it worth it this time?"

Kyle flinched, and looked away. "No..."

"I told you!" whined Nico shrilly. "I told you before... it's not... worth it."

"I know. You were right."

"Was I, Kyle? Because it felt a lot like you thought I wasn't."

Everyone started to look up curiously at them.

"I'm sorry." His tone was slightly irritated and his eyes a bit cold.

"Are you _mad_ at me?" cried Nico, staring at him unbelievingly.

"Your brought them."

"Griff was with me when Ike came to tell us, Kyle! Stan and Kenny were down the hall and they heard! And Angel's the only one who has a god damn car! And even if they hadn't, you can't honestly have expected me to keep it from them twice!"

"Nico-" started Angel.

"Do you have any idea how much we wanted to tell them? How hard it was?"

"Well it was for their own good! You know that!"

"Nico-" said Griff.

"What about Maxie's good? You know how hard it is for him to keep secrets from them!"

"NICO!" yelled Kenny.

"WHAT?!" squealed Nico, rounding on him.

"You've ben hding stuff from us?" asked Griff, a little angrily.

"Oh," said Nico, looking down. "Kyle, uh, cut himself before. Maxie and I found him. He was close to passing out from blood loss."

Griff's eyes widened and Angel's cell phone hit Nico in the head. "Ow!"

"And why the fuck didn't you tell us?!" roared Angel angrily.

"Because we knew you'd be really upset," mumbled Maxie who had woken up from the loud yelling. "Because you're you and Griff-"

"Not ours to tell, hun," interupted Nico sternly.

"I know."

**Eheheheheheheehhe. This... is my favorite chapter, I think. :D I know, I told you guys there'd be more originals in this one and it ended up all about the gay guys, but I had theidea of Nico and Maxie with the Kyle and the cutting and AHHHHHH! But next one's gunna be either very Styley or very Kenyley. I think. I thought this was gunna be really hard to right, but man, I was on a fucking roll! For once I don't have too much to say... LE GASP. X3 I hope you guys liked it!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Next chapter up soon, hopefully!**


	11. The Forgiving

**OMG, you guys, I'm soooooo sorry. I don't have an excuse. There's no reason this should have taken this long. But, yeah, finally got it. Did you guys ever realize how theirs mostly no point to my before A/Ns, but I ALWAYS have to have soemthing here? Weird.... Oh, yeah, and did you guys catch the purpose of Kyle's arm warmer in the last chapter? ;D**

SMASH!

"I fucking hate this whole god damn school!"

"Craig, stop eet," spat Christophe acidly. "Someone will 'ear you."

Craig ignored him and continued his beating of a random locker. Christophe looked on with irritation and crossed arms. It was the middle of fourth block and they were skipping as usual. They'd both been in a particularly bad mood ever since Stan and Kenny left, and the sight of them running off somewhere with Nico and Griff had ticked them off even more.

"Why- the- hell- do- they- want- to- fucking- hang- out- with- those- fags- instead- of- us!" seethed Craig, punching the locker again after each word.

"I am not going to get in trouble because you cannot 'andle a leetle rejection," growled Christophe, looking at him with somewhat of disgust. "Calm down."

"I am calm, asshole."

"Oh, yes, Craig, very calm. I zink ze locker would disagree. You are being childish. You will completely ruin your reputation."

"I don't give a fuck, Christophe, so just shut up!"

"Tch. I do not see why you are so 'urt. It was not like we were friends. Zat much was ovbious."

"What the hell are you talking about? Is that your way of coping with it? Pretending it doesn't matter? Well I don't care what you think! We were friends, god damn it! And real friends don't just leave!"

"Ya know, we could say the same thing to you."

Craig tensed at the new voice, but didn't turn around. He didn't need to. He knew who it was. Christophe glanced at the brunette who was staring at the back of Craig's head with a steady glare.

"You guys are loud. My teacher made me come out here and tell you to shut the hell up," he said icily. "So that explains it then. We weren't real friends, I guess."

"Clyde-"

"Tweek... cries."

Something like fear flashed Craigs eyes.

"You know he can't sleep, right? So he cries all night. Every night. Token and I came to see him one night. He didn't even know we were there. He doesn't know we know. And he won't tell us about it, no matter how much we push stuff that might bring it up. I asked Damien. He's been doing it even since we all split up."

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty?"

"No. I just thought you should know. Because I thought we were _friends_ and all. But since real friends don't just leave, I guess I was wrong. My bad. I guess I'll leave then."

He turned to go, hands stuff in his pockets. Craig shook a little as Christophe looked between the two of them. Suddenly he turned and called after Clyde.

"Tell him-" Clyde stopped. Craig gulped. "Tell him I'm sorry..."

Clyde glanced behind him for a moment and continued to walk. "Tell him yourself."

--

"Hello?"

"Ike?"

"Kyle?"

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Ike, I'm fine. Sorry for scaring you."

"It's fine... are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks for looking out for me, though."

"Mm hmm. You're not gunna do it again, right?"

"Nah. Don't tell Mom and Dad, though, kay?"

"Kay..."

"I'll see you when you get home."

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye."

Kyle hung up the phone and turned to Nico who was watching him with crossed arms. "Happy?"

"No, not really, but I'll live," said Nico snootily, turning up his nose and walking into the living room. Kyle followed with a sigh.

"Yeah, well, I'm still kinda pissed Nico didn't tell us you were at his house," Angel was saying irritatedly. "Any other secrets you two wanna share with us?"

"Nope," said Nico, plopping down in an armchair huffily.

Angel rolled his eyes at him and turned back to Maxie who was curled up on a nervous looking Kenny's lap, sucking on the tip of his thumb shyly. "Why'd you go to his house in the first place?"

"He didn't," said Nico before he could answer. "I was just the only one to go see him."

"But why-"

"His dad was having a tantrum when I came," interupted Nico. "Rachel already had his things packed, so I just took him."

"Jesus Christ, are you okay?" asked Griff concernedly.

"Tantrum?" asked Stan.

"His dad's bipolar," explained Kyle, while Angel snatched Maxie from Kenny and began to lift his clothes in search of injuries.

"I'm fine!" insisted Maxie, pulling away from Angel and crawling back to Kenny, almost protectively. Angel looked hurt.

"He just had a few bruises," said Nico. "He asked me not to tell you guys, so I didn't."

"You sure? Because you know perfectly well that Maxie being alone with _you_ is hardly something Griff and I would be okay with," snapped Angel.

"Angel, will you just shut up about that?" hissed Nico, obviously extremely annoyed, but fear flashed in his eyes. "Especially around people."

"I think I should be able to talk bout it whenever the fuck I want," said Angel huffily.

"Of course you can, Angel, but do we really need this right now?" said Griff warningly.

Kyle was going to ask what they were talking about, but his head hurt too much. Maybe it was from the loss of blood or just the pressure of it all, but it was killing him. He rested it in his palms and let out a small groan. He felt a caucious hand on his shoulder and glanced up at Stan. He looked unsure if he should be caring so much. After a moment he decided to say something.

"You okay?"

Kyle looked back down and sighed. "Yeah. Just a head ache."

"Nico didn't try anything on you, did he, Maxie?" asked Angel.

"I most certainly did not!" shouted Nico indignantly, standing up. "I don't see why you have to bring that up now!"

"Well, last time _I_-"

"You guys, stop it!" ordered Griff angrily. "Try considering who's in the room a little, huh? If you guys need to yell at eachother about it suddenly, do it in private. I don't really want to hear it either."

Maxie and Kyle weren't paying attention enough to realize they weren't just avoiding whatever it was because of Stan and Kenny. Kenny was muttering something to Maxie, who was rather unresponsive to it, and Angel fixed a deep disapproving glare on him.

"Kyle, where's your other arm warmer?" asked Nico, turning to look at him with a bit of a pout. Kyle glanced at him briefly, but quickly returned his gaze to the floor.

"It's in the back of my top drawer."

"I'm gunna go get it," said Nico, walking quickly around the furniture and up the stairs.

Stan watched him go until he disappeared up the stairs, then turned his gaze to the warmer that currently gloved Kyle's left hand. His left...

"Kyle, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked, lacing as much caution into his words as possible. Kyle nodded after a brief moment and stood up. They walked past a very irritated looking Griff to the kitchen and Kyle sat down again to attempt to rid himself of the dizziness that had suddenly come over him.

"Kyle..." started Stan nervously, raking his brain for words. "Will you take off your arm warmer?"

Kyle sighed and reached for it, tugging it off swifting and shoving his wrist up for him to see. It was covered in an uncountable amount of scars, all crossing over eachother and bulging from the skin. Stan's eyes widened at it and he felt his heart stop briefly.

"I probably would have killed myself if Nico and Maxie hadn't found me," he muttered. "It was the first time I saw you and Kenny with Christophe."

"Fuck..." said Stan. "So it was our fault."

"Not really," said Kyle. "I was just jealous, I think."

"Still," said Stan. "We really never meant to chase you away. We wouldn't have cared. It was just Cartman who..."

"I know. I shouldn't have listened to him in the first place."

"We should have at least talked to you..."

"It's okay, Stan. I'm over it."

"If you're over it, why do you hate us so much?"

"I don't hate you any more. I never should have. I realised that this morning. That's why I did it..."

"Kyle..."

"Kyle Broflovski, have you ever even used this!"

They turned to see Nico standing in the entry way, looking right upset and holding out the rainbow butplug. Stan raised an eyebrow at it, and Kenny could be heard snickering loudly in the living room. Kyle sighed.

"No, Nico, and I don't plan on it."

"Do you have any idea how long it took me to customise this for you?" scolded Nico poutily. "At least say something! I'll give it to Maxie or something. Don't just let it go to waste!"

"You're deffinately _not_ giving to Maxie!" screeched Angel.

"Fine, fine, you can have it then," said Nico dismisively.

"I don't want it, dickface!"

"Then let Maxie have it! Griff and I don't need it, and I am not letting it go to waste!"

"Nico, did you get my warmer?" intrupted Kyle.

"Oh, yeah, here," said Nico absent mindedly, throwing the black and white fabric to him. He pulled it over his bandaged arm and replaced his other.

"Kyle, that ones dirty, you need to wash it..." said Griff, coming into the kitchen with an uncharacteristically shy look on his face.

"It's fine."

"But your parents will notice, won't they?"

"I said it's fine, Griff!" There was anger breaking through his voice and Griff retaliated a bit, looking unsure and a tiny bit like Maxie.

"No, Kyle, Griff is right!" said Nico sternly, shooting Griff a sympathetic glance. "Or do you want them to know you've been using your scissors to put gashes in your arms?"

Kyle growled and stood up, huffily leaving to the laundry room. Nico stared at Griff for a moment before reaching a hand towards him. "Griff, he's not-"

"Stan."

Stan jumped a little to be adressed and stared at Griff, surprised. Griff stared back evenly. "I'll... give you Kyle for now. But if you hurt him again... I'll kick your ass."

Stan blinked. "Huh?"

**Well, that was... interesting. I guess... I'm starting to like Clyde a lot more. He used to be one of my least favorite characters but now I really love him... hmmm... Also, we all know that I have issues with likeing WAY TO FUCKING MANY South Park slash pairings, right? Well, I've come to the conclution that that's because I like ALL of them. O-O I'm super seriouslah. Except the ones involving the adults. Those are just gross. But yeah. I've recently gotten into TweekXClyde, which I've decided to call Tyde, cause I don' think it really had a name, and there are like, FOUR fics about them. It made me sad... and only one of them was good! And it was a one shot... and it made me sad... and it was more just like a friendship thingy... T3T But anyways, I might write one. Yes, EVEN THOUGH I have like ten that I need to work on. (ones I havn't started, too.)**

**ANYWAYS, because you guys deffinately care about my life, last Tuesday was my birthday! :D That was the 17th. I think. And my party was SOOOOOOOOO fun! Me and my friends took undies pictures on my bed. It was AWESOME. O-O And my CAKE! It was RAINBOW! I made it RAINBOW! It was so cool! :O And... I've also gotten a NEW boyfriend. I can't remember how much I told you of the last two... But yeah, if we last till April, our relationshi's gunna be ILLEGAL! Ishn't that SO FUN?!?!?!?!? It amuses me... I'm JAiLBAiT, yay~!!!!! X3 He's a DJ and all AWESOME and shit. I love him...**

**Aaaaaaaaand.... IMA KANDI KID, YAY!!!!!!! X3 I'm so happy. Being a kandi kids is awesome... HAPPY VALENTINES DAY GUYS!**

**Ummmm.... can't think that's it for nao... review for my birthday presant, kay? LOVE YOU GUYS SO FUCKING MUCH! HUGGLEMUNCHIEGLOMPAGE! 33333333333333**


	12. The Friends

**I AM SO FUCKING SORRY, YOU GUYS! Seriously.**

The fact that the gay kids were once again all together and Stan March and Kenny McCormick were sitting at their lunch table seemed to interest a great number of people. A large portion of the cafeteria was staring at them with varying expressions. Girls occasionally came up shyly and tried to talk to Stan and Kenny, and when they received friendly responses, they were too overwhelmed to stay any longer, and rushed back to their seat, flushed red, where their friends awaited with high pitched squeals. Some of the guys seemed disappointed in the former gang members for turning to the fags. Others were rather excited, thinking this might cause some fight with Craig and Christophe. But one person's reaction, though hidden behind his hardened face, was greater than all the school's combined. Eric Cartman was furious.

After years of keeping them apart, making sure they remained enemies, turning them against each other whenever they happened to come in contact, were now wasted. Kyle was once again friends with Stan and Kenny. He was probably happy. And if Kyle was going to be happy, it couldn't be because of Stan and Kenny. He though he'd made him miserable. Last time he'd seen him, he'd been a depressed mess. Where had he gone wrong? It had all been so perfect in his mind. Make the Maxie kid cautious about his friends' loyalty to him. Make them mad by keeping him away from them. Lead him to Christophe. Get Kyle angry. Make Maxie disobey. Hence, destroy their friendship. Kyle would be better than not with Stan and Kenny. He'd be absolutely miserable. How could it have turned like this?

His pudgy hand crushed the milk carton he was holding in frustration. Butters hadn't even spoken to him that day. He could see him, hiding amongst Wendy, Bebe, Red, and a few Middle Park girls at a table across the room. He growled and stood up roughly, alarming the group of boys sitting at the next table over, before exiting the cafeteria with growing anger.

The only person who didn't seem to care about the new group of friends was Craig. He'd gotten over it before he'd even seen it, and he had other things to worry about. For instance, how to approach Clyde, Tweek, and Token. The three were sitting together, sharing relief that the gay kids were once again fine. Well, Clyde and Token were at least, Tweek was still convinced it was some sort of conspiracy.

"I can't believe they fixed it in one night," said Clyde.

"Seriously," agreed Token. "I thought we might have to get involved."

"Yeah, now we might get out of this without- what do you want?"

Token snapped around to stare at a very nervous looking Craig with an angry raised eye brow. Tweek squeaked and latched himself to Clyde's arm, looking at him fearfully. Craig winced.

"I... I just- I wanted to... uh..." he raked his brain for what to say. He'd planned it out, but his mind had gone blank.

"Yes?" spat Clyde.

"I'm... um... n-never mind." Craig turned and began to rush off, slightly red. He felt like an idiot. He should have known he couldn't do it.

"Craig," said Clyde sternly, standing up. Tweek squeaked again, trying to pull him back down. Craig stopped. Slowly, he turned back and looked at them. "I'm not going to let you talk to him at all if you don't do it today."

Craig felt his throat get caught. He stared at Clyde for a moment, then nodded lightly. "Tweek."

"Nhg!" Tweek shook, clinging desperately to Clyde's arm.

"Can I please talk to you? Just for a minute?"

"Gah! N-n-"

"Yep." Token and Tweek shot their eyes to Clyde, Tweek's terrified, Token's shocked.

"Clyde-" started Token.

"It's fine," said Clyde, pulling a protesting Tweek off of him and pushing him at Craig. "Hold on to him, he'll run away."

Craig took hold of his arm and gave Clyde an appreciative look before tugging him away quickly to avoid being spotted. It didn't work so well, as Tweek was shrieking and trying desperately to pull away, but they left the cafeteria without too much rucus. He pulled him around to the back of the school where the gang used to reside. It was now abandoned, even by Christophe, and there was nothing but undisturbed snow on the ground.

"Gah!" yelped Tweek, trying to push his hand off of him. "Jesus, d-don't -ngh!- hurt me!"

"Tweek, I just wanna-"

"Y-you brainwashed Clyde!"

"Tweek!" Craig took firm hold of his wrsts and pushed him against the wall a little harder than he meant to, and Tweek made a strangled sound, looking up at him with fear filled eyes. Craig's frusturated expression sddenly softened and he felt his heart ache. Tweek used to cling to him, turn to him for protection. Now he was afraid of him. God, he'd really fucked up. He averted his gaze downward and closed his eye irritabley. "Please, I just need to talk to you."

His hostage twitched horribley but said nothing. Craig looked back up at him and stared into his eyes, determined to keep his attention on what he was saying. "I'm sorry, okay?"

Tweek blinked. "Huh-?"

"I'm sorry for leaving!" spat Craig, tearing away from him and turning to stare at the white nothingness that had started to fall from the sky again. Tweek stayed pinned to the wall, eyes fixed on Craig's back. "I was just... scared, I guess."

"Sc- ngh!- scared?"

"Yeah... I- everything was really great, ya know? We were all really good friends and we didn't have any serious drama. Then I started to feel... something, and... I was scared it would mess everything up. So I left before it got the chance."

"B-but why are you -gah!- telling me this? What about Clyde and -nnh!- Token?" asked Tweek feebley, shaking madly.

Craig turned around shraply, a glare of frustration on his face, causing Tweek to let out a terrified squeak. His expression once agained softed and he took the few steps towards him. "Because I wanted to do this."

And he kissed him.

-----

"Stan, I gave up on Kyle so you could fucking make a move, not sit there and bask in his forgiveness forever," said Griff irrtabley, leaning with crossed arms against the tiled bathroom wall. "If you're not gunna even flirt, I'll get back in the race."

"Griff, I'm really just trying to fix our friendship right now," insisted Stan. "If we ever go out, it won't be for a while. You can seriously try-"

"You're dumb," interupted Griff, lightly tapping the top of his head with his fist. "Don't give in to your rivals so easily. What would happen if he actually fell for me? You'd be screwed. I'm giving you the chance because I can tell he likes you, even if he can't. You've gotta get him before he moves on. He's popular, Stan. Maybe not at this school, 'cause half the fags are still in the closet, but when we go out... let's just say I've fought many a hands away from that ass. You've gotta make a move, Stan. Now."

-----

"Hey, Chris."

Christophe looked up sharply from his lighter and glared at the intruder. A small grin crept over his face when he saw who it was.

"'Allo, Kenneth." He lit the end of the cigarette that was hanging from his mouth and pocketed the lighter. "Sick of your new friends already?"

"Nah, just thought ya might be lonely," said Kenny, smiling and taking a seat next to his on the bench. "Some chick came running into the cafeteria squealing about how Craig and Tweek were making out in back of the school, so I figured he left you."

Christophe scoffed, narrowing his eyes. "Stupid faggot."

Kenny laughed, smiling fondly at the sparkling, snow covered ground, as opposed to the hard glare he used to watch it with. Christophe risked a confused glance at him, which he immediately responded to, turning to look at him with a big grin. Christophe looked momentarily surprised, but quickly recovered his scowl. Kenny chuckled lightly again, and gazed at him evenly. "Seriously, though, Chris, you should come hang out with us."

Christophe looked appalled. "And why on Earth would I want to do zat?" he growled.

"'Cause you're all alone, and it's fucking depressing to see glimpses of you sulking around shcool."

"I do not sulk," barked Christophe childishly, fixing his glare on him fiercly.

"Look, I realise you're not really on good terms with the guys, but ultimately, the only one who's gunna give a fuck if your there is Angel, and he makes a fuss about everything," insisted Kenny, smirking at him. "Come on."

"I am not going to seet zeir with ze 'omos and 'ave everyone group me with zem," shot Christophe angrily.

Kenny laughed again. "Dude, the whole school knows you made out with me! You're already a fag in their eyes. The only thing hanging out with us'll do is maybe make you more prone to socializing."

Christophe huffed agrily to be reminded of the incident and stood up, turning to leave. Kenny's face fell serious and he stood up as well, grabbing his wrist. "Chris, please," he pleaded. "I feel like I've got no place with them. I need someone else there. Maxie sticks to me like glue, but Angel badgers him so much about it that I just feel bad. Griff spends all his time either resolving fights between Nico and Angel or staring at Kyle and Stan. They're being all best friendy, and Nico doesn't even seem to notice I'm there. I need you."

Christophe turned and looked at him catiously. That was a mistake, for his baby blues were big and begging for him to oblidge. He grumbled something inaudiable, then finally muttered, "Fine."

-----

"No," said Angel firmly. "I didn't want you guys here in the first place, no way we're letting _that_ hang out with us."

"Come on, Angel, he's not that bad," offered Stan, giving Christophe, who did not seem to want to be there either, a sympathetic glance.

"No," said Angel again, glaring. Maxie was hiding behind Griff and staring at Christophe from around him, as if he wasn't quite sure whether he should say something.

"I think it's fine..." started Griff, looking thoughtful.

"_No._" insisted Angel, turnign to glare at him instead.

"Vote, Angel, sweetheart, vote," said Nico, pushing himself off the wall he was leaning on and grazing the group softly with his eyes. "All in favor of Christophe joining..."

Kenny, Stan, and Griff raised their hands. And after a moment, so did Maxie.

"All in favor of him getting the fuck away from us..."

Angel's hand shot in the air, followed by the less swift hand of Kyle, who looked rather upset.

"All who don't give a fuck..." Nico raised his own hand, then clapped them both together and smiled fakely at Christophe. "Welcome, Christophe, we are not responsible for any damage Angel may cause you."

Christophe blinked, looking slightly confused, but just as angry as usual. "Zat ees eet?"

"Yep," said Griff with a smile. Angel huffed unhappily and turned away, stalking off down the hallway.

"He'll warm up to you soon enough," assured Griff.

"I do not care eef 'e ever does," spat Christophe, turning away and stalking in the other direction.

-----

"How do ya think things work out like this?"

"No idea."

"It's good, though. That everyone's happy again."

"Yeah."

"Eric..."

"Leave me alone, Butters."

Butters stared at him for a moment. "Well, alright. But even though you hurt people, I'm still your friend. So don't be too depessed, okay?"

"...Okay."

"Bye then." He slowly began to make his way to the bathroom exit, but turned back when he heard his name. "Wha-"

But a pait of lips prevented him from saying anymore, or perhaps it was the shock. Either way, when his mouth was once again free, he was silent.

"Thanks," muttered Cartman, shoving his hands in his pockets and scuffling out of the bathroom with his cheeks a bright red.

And Butters just sort of stood there.

**I really hate this chapter... not sure why. I don't think it's very good. The first three parts are good, but the rest is just BLEH. DX Sorry about that. And after you guys waited so long... I really apologies. Well a SHIT load has happened since last time I updated, so I'm not going to even try to tell you guys about it. My sex life is somehow much more active, though it involves no sex, but yeah... I have a lot of MEN, lately. UHG. SO ANYWAY, review please? I've decided I need at least four reviews before I update again. And the story is coming to a close soon. There will be a sequel if you guys are curious about what's going on with my OCs, but it's purely about them and I know a lot of you don't like them, so it's not crucial to the story at all. Just if you're curious.**


	13. The NotDate

**So, like, yeah....**

"Like _hell _we're taking Maxie home!"

Griff sighed, giving Angel an exasperated look before turning to glance at Maxie, whose hand was clasped in Kenny's. He was staring at the ground unhappily and did not look at Griff, so he moved his gaze upward to Kenny. Kenny simply shrugged and gave a weak smile. Griff turned to look behind him at Nico and Christophe who were in a mumbley conversation which Christophe seemed to only be contributing grunts to. And Stan and Kyle had taken a day to themselves for a not-date. Yes, Griff would get no help at all.

"Angel, Nico's mom's gunna snap soon if we don't get him out of there-"

"So he can come to my house!"

"Your parents would call his mom to come get him on the spot. We need to-"

"So he can go to your house! Your parents won't care!"

"My brother's visiting."

"...damn it, take him to Kyle's!"

"Angel, that's dumb, Kyle's mom doesn't like Maxie," interjected Nico.

"Kenny's! Stan's! I don't care, we're not taking him back to his phyco ass parents!"

"Well, I'm poor, so unless you want him sleeping on a sheetless bed with a lack of heat and not much to eat..." said Kenny slowly. "Stan's might be okay, though, his parents are cool."

Angel seemed to be in great debate within himself on whether he'd rather accept Stan as enough of their friend to trust him with Maxie or risk taking Maxie home. Griff watched him struggle with a look of slightly irritated pity. It was annoying really, his stupid pride and his obsessive possessiveness of Maxie, and while Griff had learned to expect it, it still made him angry. But as the only one with a level head, he had also learned not to show it.

"What do you want to do, Maxie?"

Griff blinked and turned to look at Kenny who was looking down at Maxie with an open smile. Maxie was looking back up at him with slight surprise. They usually didn't ask Maxie his opinion because of his constant misunderstanding and if he wanted his opinion heard, he told them. If decisions concerning his well being, he usually had no say, and he knew that. He just stared at Kenny with a blank sort of expression. Angel, Nico, and Christophe had also turned there attention to him.

"Do you want to go home or to Stan's?" asked Kenny again patiently.

-----

Kyle wasn't sure if it was the pizza or nerves that was making his stomach feel a bit queasy, but he didn't think he could take it much longer. Stan wouldn't look at him, there was an awkward silence between them, and he would have given anything to be with Griff, Nico, Kenny, or even Angel instead. Someone who would at least talk. After all, it wasn't a date so it didn't really matter. It was supposed to be time for them to work on their friendship again, but Kyle didn't think it was working. He stared at Stan out of the corner of his eye as the other boy looked anywhere around the restaurant but him. The place was empty. There weren't many people who still went there since a new pizza parlor had opened up about a year ago and it was apparently a lot better. The old Shakey's Pizza they'd grown up with might not be there much longer. It was sort of sad.

"Stan," Kyle said finally. He just couldn't take it. He'd have to be blunt. Stan started slightly and turned to look at him with a nervous sort of questioning look.

"Y-yeah?"

"Are we gonna do anything else?"

Stan bit his lip briefly then gave his a sort of forced smile. "S-sure," he said. "What do you wanna do?"

"I dunno," admitted Kyle with a sigh. "Can we at least talk or something?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry," said Stan, his expression softening as he raked his brain for conversation. "So, uh... how- how's Ike?"

"Oh, yeah, Ike's good," said Kyle, offering a small smile. "He keeps staring at me with this concerned look but other than that..."

"That's good," said Stan, looking away briefly, but deciding quickly that he should keep eye contact. "What about your parents? Do they, er, know you're gay?"

Kyle smirked. "Stan," he said with an amused tone. "Have you _seen_ what I wear and the people I hang out with?"

Stan gave a small laugh and Kyle smiled more genuinely. "Yeah, they know. And they weren't exactly thrilled about it, but they said it was okay. I didn't want to tell them, but Griff kept telling me they'd understand and Nico and Angel kind of tied me to a chair in front of them, so..."

Stan laughed. His old laugh that reminded Kyle of when they were kids. "Griff's the only nice one, huh?"

"Yeah, pretty much," agreed Kyle. "I don't think I'd ever even seen Angel smile at that point, Maxie wasn't here yet."

"Maxie's sort of attached to Kenny now..."

"Yeah, Angel's pissed. Griff said he found him crying the other day."

"What? Angel? Seriously? He doesn't seem the type to let others see him cry."

"He's not. I've never seen it and I dunno if Nico and Maxie ever have. Griff's really the only one..."

"Are they close, then?"

"That's the thing, I don't think they are. From what I can gather, a month or two before Maxie came something happened to Angel and Griff was there so since he'd already seen it, Angel doesn't feel the need to hide it from him. Or something like that..."

"Oh... yeah, Kenny feels bad about it."

"Yeah, I can tell. He's always been the type to worry about others like that."

"Yeah... why didn't you want Christophe to join up with us?"

"Huh? Oh, I guess 'cause he'd stolen you guys from me once and I didn't want him to have the chance again. But I'm over it now, he's fine."

Stan frowned slightly then nodded. He didn't want to get into that again. But he didn't know what else to talk about... Griff had suggested they go out together to give Stan a chance to express his feelings or whatever. But what if Griff was wrong? What if Kyle _didn't_ like him? What if he got mad?

"Do you, er, have any guys you like?"

Kyle blushed slightly and looked down. "N-not really," he muttered. It was a lie. But Stan didn't like him like that. He would get mad.

"Oh, okay..." said Stan. Damn, he thought. He knew he shouldn't have asked.

"What about you?" asked Kyle. "Any, um, girls you like?"

"Oh, n-no, no girls," said Stan. It wasn't a lie, but he felt like it was. "Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"N-no," stammered Kyle, whose face was growing steadily pinker. "I mean, I think Griff likes me, so I could, but I dunno..."

"Ah," said Stan. So Kyle knew. But he wouldn't have noticed if he didn't like him, too, right? He had to have been looking for signs. It wasn't so obvious that he would just notice it. Damn, he thought again. "How do you know?" he heard himself asking.

"Oh, well, he sort of, um, kissed me..." said Kyle, mumbling the last part, his cheeks verging on a bright candy apple red. "But you don't wanna hear all this gay shit."

"Oh, no, it's fine," said Stan quickly. "I, uh-" This was it. He couldn't keep quiet anymore. He had to say something. "I'm actually sort of questioning myself."

Kyle stared at him. "Y-you?"

"Yeah, I just... I'm just not really attracted to girls anymore, ya know?"

"But you are to guys?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess," muttered Stan.

"Like who?" Maybe if Kyle knew what kind of guys Stan liked...

"Oh, uh..." Stan had to think quick. He couldn't tell him the truth, but if Griff was right, and he really did like him back, he didn't want him to think he liked someone else. He'd have to take the safest bet. "Maxie's cute, I guess."

And to Stan's surprise, after a moment, Kyle laughed. "Dude, Maxie's cute to anyone! It doesn't matter if your straight or gay, a guy or a girl. I doubt it even matters if you're human, that boy is adorable."

Stan laughed to. He was probably right. And then, with a sudden burst of confidence, and perhas a new excuse should things go wrong, he grinned. "You then."

Kyle stopped his laughs, which had by then subsided into giggles, and blinked at him, confused. "Wha-?"

"You," repeated Stan, leaning forward on the table. "You're cute."

Kyle's mouth was open as if he wanted to say something, but he seemed robbed of his words. A steady blush was creeping over his cheeks and Stan's grin with turning into more of a smirk. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"N-nothing," stammered Kyle, quickly turning his gaze downwards. "I-I'm not really... cute..."

"Sure you are," argued Stan.

"N-no..."

"Yeah, you kinda are."

"Seriously, Stan, stop lying to me... I might believe you."

"That's fine. I'm telling the truth."

"Stan..."

"I'm serious, Kyle. Why would you think I'm lying?"

Kyle didn't answer and Stan got a slightly concerned look on his face. "Kyle?"

"Nevermind, Stan," said Kyle quickly. "Can we just drop it?"

Stan studied him for a moment more, then nodded. There was silence once again and he continued to stare at him. Why, he thought to himself blankly. What did that mean? And then something occured to him. Something Griff had said. And for that moment he forgot that he wasn't sure. He forgot that it could ruin their newly renewed friendship. And he forgot about Kenny, who he hadn't realised had been prickling in the back of his mind. And he leaned over the table, picked up Kyle's chin, revealing his confused face, and jammed his out of practice lips on his sloppily.

Kyle's eyes widened and for a moment he did nothing but sit there, stunned. Then as Stan pulled away, seeming to just realise what he'd done, Kyle pulled him back and renewed the kiss desperately. Stan started but quickly adjusted and pressed in.

**Uhg, this doesn't even meet my 2,000 words standard... I'M SORRY! FORGIVE POCKET! T3T It's just that I don't wanna write any more for teh Style right now and the next thing is really long and I'm not in the mood to write it. PX And at least this is something, right? I mean, if you havn't been reading my 100 Themes Challenge, which you SHOULD. Cause I update it relatively quickly, five chapters since the last time I updated this. -shot- **

**Anyway, while I love getting all these reviews from new people, I miss my oldies! D: Where are you guys?! Do you not love me anymore? I'M SORRY! T3T**

**Yeah, I'll try to be faster next time, huh? Well, thanks for reading, lovies, review please! I might die if you don't, since my oneshots are only getting me one review a piece from an amazing person. -hint hint-**


	14. The Parents

**Hey, guys, I think one more chapter after this and it's done! O: Or maybe not. I dunno how much more I'll need to write. OC warning for this one. I decide I should wrap them all up in their own chapter rather than lacing then in with the originals. I think we do need to know what's happening with Maxie's family, though, don't you?**

"Angel, will you stop it already?" sighed Griff as they stood in front of Maxie's house. "This is Maxie's decision and we're gunna stay until we can talk to Rachel so it's really not a problem, is it?"

"Yeah, Griff, it is, because Rachel's not exactly the best at protecting him," growled Angel, giving him a furious glare.

"Rachel does her best so shut the fuck up!" snapped Nico, having always been very fond of Maxie's sister.

"Well her best isn't good enough!" yelled Angel. "Even if Maxie wants to, it doesn't mean we should just let him be! He doesn't get this stuff! That's why we're the ones who always make the decisions! Maxie can't because he doesn't understand!"

"I understand just fine, thank you!"

Everyone blinked and looked at Maxie who was glaring at Angel, and to Griff and Nico's astonishment, showed no sign of any tears at all. He usually got very upset when he fought with any of them. He sharply tugged his hand away from Kenny's, startling the boy, and walked up the steps to his house with an air of stubborn confidence.

"Maxie?"

He ignored Angel's tentative call and pushed open the front door. The house was eerily dark and very silent. Maxie walking in and abandoned his shoes in the entry way, the others followed in suit and did the same. They remained quiet and still for a moment. Then Maxie called out.

"Mama? Daddy? Rachel? I'm home!"

Immediately there were several loud banging sounds followed by a shout of, "Mother, NO!" and Mrs. Green came stampeding down the stairs a moment later. She looked horrible. Her hair was in a horrible mess and old make up had stained her face as if she'd been crying and hadn't bothered to wash it off. There was silence for a moment, then Maxie opened his mouth to say something, but a pained scream cut him off.

More footsteps echoed above, a girl called, "Father, you mustn't!" and then Mr. Green appeared, looking quite as bad as his wife. Maxie started to say somethign again but a second later Rachel was stumbling down the stairs and into her father's back. She looked by far the worst, cuts and bruises visible all over her thin body, and a bright red mark on her cheek. Her father rounded on her, a terrifying expression on his face, and smacked her. She gave another cry of pain and fell the remaining few steps. Maxie gave a small squeak of horror and moved to help her, but Nico was already there, helping her up tenderly, shooting Mr. Green a vicious look, and quickly moving back near the door where he set her down against the wall and hugged her.

Another moment of silence, save more Rachel's soft sobs, and then it was broken by the click of Christophe's lighter as he lit a cigarette, inhaled, and blew the smoke pointedly at Maxie's parents. Mrs. Green gave a shriek of disapproval and moved to ground level.

"Maxwell, who on _Earth_ are you hanging around with?" she snapped, her eyes wide with fire.

"Christophe is my friend, Mommy!" he said defensively, though he sounded a bit frightened.

"I will not have such a health hazard around my baby or in my house!"

"Oh, I see," said Christophe coolly, making no move to stop. "Zen I suppose you and your 'usband 'ad better leave. You are for sure ze biggest 'ealth 'azards 'ere, oui?"

She gave another shriek of outrage and moved forward. Christophe looked prefectly ready to fight, but Kenny grabbed his wrist and he stayed put.

"Mama-" started Maxie, but Mr. Green had pushed passed her and was pointing accusingly at Nico.

"You!" he roared. "You already stole my son from me, give me back my daughter, boy!"

"No!" shouted Nico immediately, snapping his head to glare at him. "I took Maxie because you were hurting him, and since you're hurting Rachel, I'll take her too!"

And while his father snapped back at him, Maxie realised that Nico had tears in his eyes and was forcing them not to fall. He blinked and looked back to his father, interrupting him mid-sentence.

"Mommy, Daddy, if this is how you're going to treat me and my friends and my sister then I won't come home after all!" he shouted.

Things became silent once again and Mrs. Green got a look of absolute terror on her face.

"No, baby, we're sorry!" she said hurriedly. "We won't be mean anymore, we only want what's best for you, you know that! It's just that these boys really aren't people you should be hanging out with! They took you from your home and your family and have that nasty habit and you should really realise that they're no good for you, and-"

"There's nothing wrong with them!" insisted Maxie.

His mother stopped and stared at him for a moment, then continued, " Alright, sweetheart, it's fine if you don't understand right now, just come home to me and we'll-"

"I understand just fine, thank you!" repeated Maxie, angrily. "And I'm not ready for you to decide how you feel yet. There's one more thing that I need to show you..."

Rachel gave a little gasp and said, "Maxwell, no!"

"Angel," said Maxie quickly, turning around to face the unusually silent boy. "Can you come here, please?"

Angel blinked and stepped up to him blankly. And in one swift motion, Maxie put his hands around the back of his neck and kissed him.

And then several things happened at once. Angel's eyes widened in shock and he stood unmoving as Mrs. Green let out a shriek of rage and rushed at them. Griff lunged forward to keep her at bay, but Mr. Green sprinted forward and landed a rather clumsy punch on, for some reason, Kenny's face. Nico and Rachel were letting out unhappy screams and Christophe grabbed hold of Mr. Green's wrist and promptly kneed him in the groin, causing him to crumple to the ground.

And then Maxie broke away from Angel, leaving him stunned, and looked at his mother who was staring at the two of them viciously over Griff's shoulder.

"I'm gay," he said forcefully and she made a rather unpleasant squeaking sound. "And since that's obviously a problem, I'll just go get the rest of my things."

And he ran past them and up the stairs. Silence followed, during which Kenny brought his sleeve to his nose to stop the bleeding, and then Christophe said:

"Well aren't you just a family of beetches. No wonder zey treat him like zey do. I zink I would 'ave taken 'im from ze 'ouse a bit sooner, zough, non?"

Suddenly Mrs. Green made a strangled yelp and elbowed Griff in the gut, stumbling after her soon franticly and yelling, "You're not taking my baby away from me!"

Griff 'oofed' and bent forward a bit, clutching at his stomach. He then pulled himself upright and sprinted after her. When he reached the top of the stairs he saw her hastily turning a key in Maxie's door knob and dashing to the bathroom when she caught sight of him. He ran after her and arrived just in time to see her flush the toilet. A horrible feeling dropped into the pit of his stomach and he grabbed at her arms, shaking her lightly.

"Mrs. Green, what did you just do?!" he shouted at her. She screamed briefly and hissed at him, but he had heard the frantic banging on a door and Maxie's tiny voice and he released her and ran back out into the hall and to Maxie's door.

"Maxie! Maxie, are you okay?"

"I can't open the door!" cried Maxie from behind the wood. "Griff, what happened?"

"You're mom locked you in, but don't worry, I can pick the lock. I'm gunna go get a hair pin from Nico, okay? I'll be right back."

They had been aware of the old lock on his door for awhile and had been vaugely worried about the where abouts of the key. The inside knob had nothing on it and the outside a keyhole. It was an odd thing for a bedroom door, but now Griff knew why. Maxie made a sound of agreement and after glancing at the bathroom door to see if Mrs. Green had emerged, he came back down the stairs. "Nico, I-"

Nico was now crying freely and holding both a sobbing Rachel and a seemingly unconscious Angel, who was forming a black eye. Kenny and Christophe were facing Mr. Green with angry expressions and Griff moved to help, but Kenny assured him they could handle it, so he approached Nico instead.

"Nico, give me one of your hair pins," he said, not waiting for him to oblige, but rather unclipping on from his hair on his own. Nico whimpered. "Nico, listen to me," he continued quietly. "I need you to call the police, alright? And then call Kyle. Can you do that for me?"

Nico hiccuped and nodded, struggling to pull his cell phone from his pocket. Griff handed him his. "It's gunna be okay, Nico."

"But Griff, he still hasn't frogiven me!" sobbed Nico, sounding choked. "What if-"

"He'll be fine, Nico!" insisted Griff. "You just need to call the police. I'll be right back, okay?"

Nico sniffed and Griff went back upstairs. Mrs. Green was leaning against Maxie's door, as if scared he would be able to knock it down.

"Mrs. Green," started Griff calmly taking a step towards her, "I'm going to need you to move."

-----

"Nico, calm down! What?"

"We took Maxie home and he kissed Angel so his parents started flipping out, and-"

"Whoa, wait, Maxie _kissed_ Angel? Our Maxie?"

"Yes, but now Angel's unconscious and Maxie and Griff are doing something upstairs with Maxie's mom, and Kenny and Christophe are fighting his dad, and I called the police, but-"

"Nico, calm down, seriously! We'll be right there, okay?"

Nico whimpered. "Okay..."

"Okay."

Kyle pressed end on his cell phone and turned to a very confused looking Stan.

"Maxie's parents have flipped or something, we've gotta go help," he said apologetically. Stan nodded and they left the pizza place quickly, taking to running down the street, as neither of them had a car, towards Maxie's house.

**Again, doesn't meet my length standard, and I was originally gunna write out the entire scene, but I think it's best to leave the rest up to your imagination cause I DON'T WANNA. :P And I'm sorry about the excessive OCness of this chapter, I wanted to get it all out of the way at once, at least until the sequel. Anyway, yes, this is most likely the second to last chapter. I plan to upload that on the anniversary of the story, so next month.**

**And GUESS WHAT GUYS? I'm being nice to you. I only received three, count 'em, THREE reviews for last chapter, and I've never accepted that feeble amount on this story before, no sir! At least four until the next chapter, I said! Well, since Newey also reviewed chapter 11, and I need you guys help with a new story, I've decided to let it slide.**

**Now, said new story. Lately, I've been obsessed with CHRISTOPHE, and I really love writing for CHRISTOPHE, so I've decided I wanna write a story about CHRISTOPHE.... CHRISTOPHE. Yeah... BUT I lack the ideas for a plot. I need you guys HALP, please. OAO ASSIST POCKET IN HER NEED FOR WRITING FRENCH ACCENTS! Any ideas? Any at all? I have a feeling it's goign to end up as a Tophlovski fic, but I'm open to all pairings.**

**AND ALSO I finally cut off from my douchey ex who attempted to take my virginity! KYLE, YOU HORNY BASTARD, I FUCKING HATE YOU! YOU DON'T DESERVE THAT NAME! - cough-**

**REVIEW PEOPLE. PLEASE. -twitch-**


	15. The End

**Last chapter guys! I just needed to wrap things up, but GOD DAMN IT, I hate how this ends. It's so stupid...**

That Christophe DeLorne had joined the gay guys was old news after only a few days was a great feat indeed. No, the student at Park High School had far more recent developments to gossip about now.

Like how Cartman had once again taken up shooting occational insults at passersby, who were so shocked that he had spoken to them that they couldn't think of anything to say before he had lumbered away. Or how he had been spotted lifted Butters against a locker, that was very much in the middle of the hallway and in plain sight, and devouring his face. Or how Stan and Kyle had been walking the halls hand in hand and now talked to each other in a rather flirtatious manner. Or how Maxie had once again become smiley and a bit more talkative than recently. Or how he had stopped clinging to Kenny and started clinging to Angel instead, who blushed every time they made contact. Or even how Kenny had decided that cigarettes were a whole lot better if they'd first been between Christophe's lips, which Christophe didn't seem to agree with.

Yes, these were the topics being duscussed in the cafeteria that afternoon and the gay guys could here the conversation of a nearby table of North Park girls.

"Why is it that _all_ of the guys at this school are turning gay? I mean, seriously, are we just not good enough for them or what?"

"Yes, _that_'s the reason we like dick," snarled Angel sarcasticly, turning in his seat to face them with an angry expression. "Nicely spotted."

They hadn't seemed to realise that they were at the table next to them or that they had been talking in anything above the tiniest whisper, and they quickly lowered their heads over their lunches. Angel scoffed and turned back around. Kenny seemed to think it was funny because he was laughing softly into his hand.

"Shut up, Kenny," snapped Angel, taking a bite of his heart shaped sandwitch and chewing it huffily in one side of his mouth. "Seriously, this is getting so annoying. There's gotta be something more interesting to talk about than who the resident fags are potentialy fucking at the moment."

"Nothing's more interesting than that," said Nico, popping a lollipop, which was his sole lunch, out of his mouth and twirling it between his fingers. "The entire school's nothing but closet cases, so they're bound to be curious about it."

"And how is it that this school wide closet case happened in a small, primarily Christian hic town?" asked Kyle, who seemed quite as angry at the new attention as Angel did.

"Hell if I know, booface, but it deffinately doesn't happen in the city," said Nico. "Anyway, does it actually even matter? It's not really our problem, is it?"

"Nope," said Griff with a smile. "We should just ignore them. They'll eventually wear down."

Angel mumbled something irritabley and crossed his arms, but didn't argue.

"Craig got off easy," said Stan, smiling over to where he was talking happily to Clyde and Token with his arm around Tweek. The news of them had been followed up by new news pretty quickly so they didn't get much of the talk.

"Asshole," muttered Christophe, blowing out a puff of smoke.

"Do you have to do that inside?" scolded Nico, glaring at him. "It's disgusting."

Christophe grinned, took a long drag on the cigarette and blow out the smoke in his face. Nico was unfased and he simply let the smoke drift past him.

"Eet does not seem to bozer you," said Christophe, frowning at him.

"I assure you, it does," responded Nico acidly.

"Would you like to try eet again, _cheri_?" said Christophe, turning his attention to Maxie and holding the cigarette out to him..

"Christophe, stop it!" said Kyle angrily, half standing up. Maxie hadn't had time to comprehend the offer and Angel had snatched the stick from his hand and grinded it heavily into the table, proceeding to throw it at Christophe and slouch back down in his seat. Christophe glared at him.

"I was joking, obviously, and eet does not even matter anymore, 'is parents cannot do anything."

"No, but mine can," said Griff. "They had to send my brother home early so he could stay so they're not exactly happy. The only smoke smell that's ever entered my house is what's left on Angel from his house, and my parents intend to keep it that way. They will get pissed if he starts smoking, and he will not be aloud to stay anymore. So please keep your death sticks to yourself."

Christophe scoffed and said nothing more. A sudden disturbance erupted in the cafeteria and excited whispers spouted and spread around as some people got up and left for the hallway curiously.

"What's happening?" Kyle asked Red as she hurried past their table.

"Cartman's fighting with Craig," she said excitedly. "Like, a verbal fight, like they used to."

And so they were.

**IT'S HERE! I HAVE IT! 11:59. God, I hope I made it by FF's clock... I had to go back and edit in my author's note. I'm so sorry, guys, I copletely procrastinated on this. X3 I started writing it and was like, shit, I don't know how the fuck to end a story... yeah. So the ending sucks ass. Sorry.**

**AND NOW..... THANK YOU GUYS SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! I just reread all the reviews I've gotten on this and I seriously started crying. You guys make me so happy, and I'm proud that I created somethign you all enjoyed so much. Thanks for sticking with me! I love you all!**

**Now on a personal note... I have an ear infection! D: But it's okay, it's getting better. AND AND AND, I am a techie for The Crucible, and have aquired a FRESHMAN BUDDY. I'm not a freshie anymore, guys! :D Happpiness~! I call her Sparkles because her name is Jessica and Jessica is a cursed name.**

**OH AND NEKOCON. If anyone's going, please note that I will be there, dressed as KENNY with a sign that says "Kill Kenny" and we shall be videotaping me gettting killed in different ways. :D And my bestie shall be wearing my Stan hat and screaming "Oh my god, they killed Kenny!" and my freshman buddy shall be dressed as Kyle and will scream "You bastards!" Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay~! So go find my YouTube acount, KisaKub. Sparkles has also agreed to perform fanservice if we're asked, so any K2 fans may want to seriously consider going. ;3 It's in Hampton, Virginia, at the Hampton Roads Convention Center from Nov 6-8. East coasters? Anyone? If not, our adventures will be on YouTube.**

**Yeah... uh... go and read my other stories! I've started the next chapter to CGVP (-GASP-) and I started a new Stenny story called The Worst and Only Way, which is very ANGSTY. OH! ANDANDANDAND, my 100 Themes Challenge... for English class I had to write a short story, so I took my Bunny story from my challenge, changed Butters name to Leo, and turned it in. I got an A. X3 FUNNY FUCKING SHIT, YES?!**

**Yeah... I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW!**


End file.
